Sayuri Orange Lily
by trixipixie
Summary: Rukia&Ichigo are partners watching over Karakura town. Ichigo finds it hard to live a normal HS life especially when new exchange students arrive at Karakura High.story SEQUEL-RENGE-Lemon.You've Been Warned IchixRukia Warning includes reluctance and rape scenes
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit 've Been Warned!**

**IchixRuki- Revision and extension of Sayuri Orange Lily**

**

* * *

**

**Sayuri-Orange Lily**

**Chapter one- Arbor Vitae**

Aizen was gone. No new real threat had risen. Ichigo was patrolling 4 nights a week with Rukia. The soul society had wanted it that way to keep anymore issues from popping up. This suited Ichigo and Rukia just fine. Most nights were quiet, carefree with them just racing from one end of the city to the other to pass the time. They would spend the other half just talking.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo had been staring at her for over an hour, now. He would get into that mode most every time they patrolled together.

Hanatarou Yamada hummed happily in the **FasTrack **convenience store entry way He was sweeping off the door map. He smiled looking up into the night sky. The uniform hung loosely on his body. as he rested his chin on the top of his hands on , smiling happily.

"Ah its good to be back." He loved being in the world of the living. he felt like he made a difference here as opposed to when he was just 7th seat in squad four. He was sent back as backup for Orihime Inoue in case Ichigo, Rukia or Zennosuke or any visiting shinigami needed medial help. Luckily nothing had arisen and wasnt likely. Ichigo and Rukia were very skilled and Zennosuke never had the opportunity to run into anything more dangerous than a paper cut.

Hanatarou greeted the passersby and went back to sweeping the door way. He worked night shift, his boss Mr Oishi liked him well enough especially since no matter what he threw at Hanatorou the little clerk did it easily and with a smile. Hanatarou loved the graveyard shift. he thought its title was fitting seeing how he was a shinigami after all and he met the most interesting people. He had moved to rearranging the food in the refrigerated section when he heard the bell at the door ring.

He stood eagerly with a smile and looked around the shelves to the door.

"Hello? May I help you with something?" There was no answer. He stepped out into the main aisle. "Hello?" he looked down the aisles, this way then that. Nothing.

He turned around to see a boy in a black hoodie and sunglasses. He had his hair tucked under his basebal cap.

"Oh hello" Hanatarou said brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo had gone back to staring at Rukia. It amused him how it mad her so nervous, though she'd never admit it. He was trying to trace the outline of her petite sexy body under the folds and fabrics of her kimono and hakama.

"What IS it Ichigo?" Rukia was frustrated. His staring and watching her made her feel self conscious.

"Nothing." He turned away when she looked over at him. He started staring again when she went back to looking at her cell. They were on top of an office building. It was the 3rd night of his patrol that week. She was getting upset again, she could feel him staring.

"What-.." He was right in front of her when she turned around."... Is it?" He was just standing there staring down at her smiling slyly. Rukia started to feel timorous. "Really Ichigo." Her voice was shaky, as she was backing up. A smile spread on his face. She as so cute when she got nervous. He stepped a bit closer.

"Yeah," he said slowly. He was breathing deeply, licking his lips absently. "You're really cute, Rukia." Her face turned bright red. He slide his hand up her wait toher breast cupping it lighlty nd squeezing it.. He had been waiting for the right time to make his move, now was as good a time as any. He smiled seeing her quiver in his arms, he could have easily said no to patrolling Karakura. Zennosuke was still on patrol and Rukia was fully capable but he was glad the Captain Commander had insisted that he help out. Ichigo just wanted to be around Rukia, he looked into her bright big indigo blue eyes, her lips were parted in surprise. He was breathing hard now, his cock exploded into an erection against Rukia's abdomen. Rukia's shocked look was driving Ichigo crazy with lust.

"Ahh, I-Ichigo, stop." She was backing up to the edge of the roof. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He slowly moved her face closer to hers, she was frozen, as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips barley brushing hers, his breath was hot against her skin making her tingle. Her mound flushed with fluid. She was opening her mouth to accept his kiss, her chest beginning to heave with anticipation. Their lips had just touched, the heat between them rising, when an immense amount of reiatsu filled the air. They looked up in shock.

Rukia pulled away from Ichigo as she pulled out her cell to check for updates, and he pulled out Zangetsu., Awaiting herinstructions.

"It's a convenience store a few blocks from here." She said taking off with Ichigo right behind her.

The reiatsu raged like water from a faucet. the stopped abruptly. The shinigami looked at each other and shunpoed faster to their they arrived on the scene they could hear sirens in the distance.

"Hanatarou!" Ichigo shouted seeing their friend from Squad 4, shaking his head, as he came out off the convenience store. He was groggy after being attacked, he was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo continued running to his side.

"Oh, Kurosaki. I'm fine" Hanatarou gasped out.

"What happened Hanatarou?" Rukia asked looking around. Zennosuke appeared looking around his akatana out.

"What happened?" Zennosuke's afro was waving in the breeze even though his body had stopped moving.

"Some guy came in. I thought he was gonna buy something but he punched me in the face and opened the register." Hanatarou was still trying to gather himself. '"Ohhh My Mr. Oishi is going to be so mad." Hanatarou said frantic realizing what had happened." Ive got to call him let him know."

"What wrong with your hand?" Rukia said feeling moisture as she was helping him up and looking at whee it was comign looked down, it was a bloody mess. He was missing 3 fingers.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanataro started to scream. HE was waiving his arms around wildly blood flying everywhere, poepl in the street seeing him didint knwo what to make iof him wherether to come and help him or run away. the sirens were getting louder.

"Calm down," Rukia said trying to wrangle the Hysterical Hanatarou, "It's just your gigai. We'll get to Urahara to take a look at it."

"Zennosuke. I'm going with Rukia and Hanatarou you scout around and see if you can see where that reiatsu came from or went to." Ichigo said, then disappeared after Rukia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The patch up on Hanatarous gigai had gone off wihtout a hitch. The Urahara shop had felt the surge in reiatsu as well.

"We knew you and Rukia had things under control." Urauhara said sweetly, behind his fan, as Tessai tried to calm the still hysterical Hanatarou

.

Ichigo was just as intrigued as Urahara as to what could produce that much reiatsu that disappeared just as quickly. They were on guard the next few nights of patrol, but nothing else happened. Life was quiet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo's mouth was still open in shock. He had turned to Rukia. Chad and Uryuu were looking at him as well. Orihime had gasped and almost fallen out of her chair.

"Are you sure you're all right, Inoue-san." Ochi sensei continued, going back to introducing the new transferred students.

"Ah, yes sensei." Orihime looked at Rukia and Ichigo, then back to the front of the class.

"Well, again class as I was saying these are our new transfer students. Hametsu, Ryu."

"Yo." the tall, slender boy, with wild spiky blue hair and fierce blue eyes said, looking around the class at the girls melted when Ryuu said his hellos to the class. Tatsuki squirmed in her seat, her panties flooed with moist warmth.

"And this is Nariko, Toshi and Nariko, Kyoko." She said motioning to the twin boys just slightly shorter than taller one. Toshi had white hair and Kyoko had black hair both had bright green eyes.

Toshi Nariko was tall and slender, not as tall as Ryuu maybe a head shorter. His body was slender and athletic as well. He had bright green eyes with a hint of blue. His eyes seemed to glow against his fair skin. His lip had a smirky smile about them..Toshi's hair was bone white and shoulder length,part of it was spilling over at his shoulders the other part was pulled in top knot some of which had fallen out and was falling over his eyes. He looked as equally dangerously sexy as Ryuu.

Kyoko on the other hand, his bright green eyes still glowed like his twin but his face his eyes were skin seemed fairer with the dark indigo blue of his hair. He was quite handsome but a sweeter safer handsome than his brother or Ryuu. His hair was short tousled around his fact, slanting to one side like the wind was blowing through it.

,

"Please take a seat boys." They took the three empty seats in the back of the class. Ichigo was watching them the whole time, almost livid about to jump out of his skin, _what the hell was going on._ He slammed his hands on the desk.

"Kurosaki-san?" Ochi sensei asked.

"What the fucks going on!" Ichigo stood, his head down, clinching his fists.

"Ichigo." Rukia strained under her voice.

"Kurosaki calm down."

"Kurosaki kun."

Ryuu sensing something was going on turned to look up at Ichigo.

"Huh?" he looked uninterested at Ichigo and the rest of the class. He wasnt giving off any reiatsu. There was no hollow mask but other than that. He looked just like Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. "Can I help you with something?"

"Who the fuck are you supossed to be?" Ichigo growled.

"Hametsu, Ryuu.. Are you deaf?" Ryuu said pushing back his chair forcefully and standing up to face Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, is there a problem?" Ochi sensei said.

"Yeah Kurosaki," Ryuu said with a smirk. "Is there a problem?"

"Fuck yeah there is. How did you get here?"

"KUROSAKI!" Ochi sensei said slamming her books on the desk.

"What? What the fuck are yo talking about?"

"Hametsu!"

Ichigo stared down Ryuu, neither was budging. It wasnt until Rukia and Orihime physically began pulling on Ichigo and Chad grabbed him by his head and drug him frrom the class room, that things settled down

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia had called to the Gotei 13 when they had finally managed to get Ichigo from the classroom, telling them the current situation with the three exchange students.

"So squad twelves coming." Uryuu asked.

"Well Nemu said that Kurotsuchi was sending down some of his team to check out the "transfer students". They'll let us know one way or another whats going on with them. Then we can take the next step."

"How can this be, an arrancar in Karakura?" Ichigo was pacing back and forth in Urahara shop. He hadn't heard a word Rukia had said.

Kisuke sat quietly at the table sipping tea. Yoruichi was curled up in front of him on the table her paws folded under her chin, sleeping.

"Well Urahara?" Ichigo demanded Yoruichi's golden eye opened in annoyance as he shouted.

"Well, what Kurosaki?"

"How could it be? How could he do it? How could he be there? And are the other two arrancar?"

"Brilliant questions" Urahara said raising looking inspired. "This is a mystery." He sat back don just as quickly puling out his fan and thinking.

Ichigo slumped as he answered.

"Do you have any gigai missing?"

"Of course not Kuroski, I'm insulted. Me! What kind of shopkeep do you take me for?" He looked indignant. "Jinta,"

"Yes, boss." said emerging from the the next room.

"Go check the gigai stock." Urahara turned back to Ichigo smiling. Rukia rolled her eyes. Yoruichi unable to sleep left the room.

"Just to be sure." Urahara chuckled behind his fan.

Moments later Urahara was proved right . Jinta verified all merchandise accounted for which left Ichigo and the others to wonder what was going on.

Rukia's cell went off stopping Ichigo attack on Urahara.

"It's a hollow." She said hand on her katana.

"Go get 'em sport" Urahara said slapping Rukia on the ass.

"Hey! Cut it out you pervert!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh! Would you like one too?" Urahara said spanking Ichigo as well. Ichigo raised his fist to punch Urahara but he took one flash step across the room and out of harms way.

Ichigo scowled grabbing Kon by the neck and forcing out his soul candy then swallowed it and headed to the disturbance with Rukia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived, like so many time over the last two months, when they got to the site. It was clear. No hollow in site.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?" Ichigo shouted in frustration.

.

.

.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

** LEMON means Lemon Explicit **

**IchixRuki- Revision and extension of Sayuri Orange Lily**

* * *

**Sayuri-Orange Lily **

**Chapter Two Anemone Garden**

**.**

"Whatever it was, its gone" Rukia said, walking in the old warehouse that the signal had come from, "Maybe Zennosuke got it."

"That guy can't catch a cold."

"That's not fair Ichigo." She replied chuckling. She heard the clank of metal against concrete and as she was turning around Ichigo came up from behind her pressing his hard member into her back and cupping her breasts. She let out a surprised moan.

"Ahh, Ichigo. Not now."

"Why not? To fully investigate this warehouse could take an hour or 2." He was rubbing his cock against her back and squeezing her breasts.

"Ichigo, we shouldn't," she said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, we should." he said kissing her on the neck. He whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to stop?" His tongue was tracing her ear as he pressed his erect cock into her. She was breathing harder, leaning back into him. She couldn't get enough of him, no matter how many times he came at her. When they were on patrol was the only time they got alone to do anything. When she was in the house sharing a room with his sisters defiantly didn't work.

He moved one hand into the front of her hakama and into her panties. She was already soaking wet. He spread her lips with 2 fingers and rubbed her clit with the 3rd. "Well... do you want me to stop?"

"Ahh... Ahhh..." she was trying to think, but all she could whimper was "No, don't stop." He smiled as he released her and turned her around, kissing her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he opened up her kimono to exposing her perky breasts, pinching her nipple. He roughly pushed her toward the dusty floor catching her before she hit. Then snatched at her hakama and panties pulling them down. One leg was still in the clothing, but he had access to what he wanted.

He spread her legs wide, stroking her thighs. Her skin was on fire. He loved to see the pinkness of her labia against the pale of her skin. He looked up at her smiling; she was sucking her finger watching him. He started with her clit licking lightly on it, then sucking.

"Oh, you taste so good," he moaned between licks, rolling her clit on his tongue. Rukia blushed turning her head. He dove back in sucking and nibbling her nether lips. Then he stuck his tongue into her entrance trying to see how far he could get in. She was wiggling and squirming in his arms, panting.

"Ohhh... Oh, Ichigo... I'm cumming." she began. He started rubbing her clit furiously. She grabbed his head and shoved it harder against her as she came, grinding on him. She slowly released him, he looked up, glistening with her on his face.

She was still feeling the waves of propped up over her as he pulled out his hot, long, wide cock. It seemed to be reaching for Rukia and he sunk himself inside her. He grunted as he entered her. She was as tight as ever. So wet, so hot. He was on fire. His hips moving, pushing, thrusting deeper inside her, to extend her orgasm. Her inner walls were squeezing him violently. His eyes were closed. He was trying to hold out.

"Ohh, ohh. You feel so good Rukia." He started thrusting faster. He had pushed one of her legs up by her head as he sunk deeper into her. She was beginning to scream as he pounded into her.

"I'm cumming again! ... Yeah! Yeah! Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as another orgasm swept through her. Her inside walls sucking on his cock.

"Oh! Fuck! Yeah Rukia!" Ichigo grunted in her ear as he came inside her, so much so that he as pumping their combined fluid out of her. After a minute or so they slowed their rhythm. Ichigo being completely spent. He rolled off Rukia, lying on the dusty warehouse floor with her.

She finally sat up, her head still spinning. "I guess I better go and shower before our patrol tonight." She said fixing her clothing.

"You might want to bring a change of underwear, too." Ichigo said smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo wasn't going to wait on Squad twelve to show up anymore. Rukia had called them days before and still no one had come. He took matters into his own hands. He had to, he would have gone crazy if he hadn't and taken everyone else with him.

He and Chad watched the door of the boys locker room.

.

Uryū was pissed to put it lightly, he had been chosen between he, Ichigo and Chad to check Ryū for a hollow hole. Uryū made the point that if he showed up in the shower anyone would be able to see if his had a whole in his torso. Chad unfortunately made the observation that if it had some type of spiritual content covering it only Uryū would be able to tell and do something about it.

Uryū had argued that Ichigo would be better equipped to take care of this issue, but Ichigo didn't want to be seen checking out a guy in the shower, nor did Chad.

"And I do?" Uryū had exclaimed. But he had already lost and now was in the shower pretending to wash his hair( which was quite a feat seeing how he was still wearing his glasses). He heard Ryū talking with the twins about the days PE class. They quieted as they entered the shower with Uryū and some other boys that were present. Uryū began rinsing his hair so he could look and leave...

.

"Well..?"Ichigo asked the wet and angry Uryū as he stormed from the locker room.

"No hole. No tattoo." Uryū said continuing to to walk past Ichigo and Chad. He didn't show back up to class that day.

That afternoon though, Ichigo and Chad has followed Ryū and the twins as they left school. A few yards behind, Chad with his headphones on Ichigo looking disinterested at their surroundings. Rukia was in her spirit form following over head.

They walked the streets of Karakura while the three biys flirted with girls, at burgers at Wacdonalds then headed to the subway. Ichigo and Chad still under cover in the next car kept and eye on them.

Ichigo hated this sneaking around, but he had to find out what was going on. Rukia sat on top of the subway car reading over her homework.

They continued to follow the boys to the less savory side of Karakura stopping as the three turned on Kaikeshi Ave and went into the small apartment building**n** no Hina**n** Sho no Kakurega apartment. It had probably about nine rooms, and looked a little run down.

"Well did you see anything?" Rukai asked appearing beside Chad and Ichigo as they peered over a fence.

"No, the blinds are closed a did you see?"

"They're doing homework and watching TV. Which is what we should be doing Ichigo?"

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ichigo pondered still staring into the apartment over the stone fence he and Chad had been posted.

"Let Squad Twelve figue it out." Rukia said heading bacak toward Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo was still staring. It was tearing him up inside that he couldn't see what was going on.

"C'mon Ichigo," Rukia pulled on him again. "C'mon."

Ichigo submitted looking back one last time,then heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you from Ryū ?" Ichigo asked trying to hold his temper the next day at lunch. Ryū , Toshi and Kyoko had followed and yammering Tatsuki and Mihana over to their normal lunch spot on the roof.

"It's Hamestu to you and I'm from a small town outside Ikebukuro."

"What school did you go to?" Ichigo said studying him.

Ryū narrowed his eyes, "Ryū gamine High School, why do you know it?"

"Hmph.." Ichigo looked over at Uryū who was already fast at work on his cell checking out the info online, they had gotten so far. "What brought you guys to Karakura?'

"You sure are nosy. Why don't you just as me out onna date if that's what you're getting at." Toshi and Kyoko snickered. Tatsuki and the other girls smiled embarrassed but still turned on by Ryū .

"Fuck you," Ichigo blurted out.

"I know you want too." Ryū smiled. Ichigo clinched his fists. He looked back at Uryū who nodded solemnly. That info checked out.

"How do you all know each other?" Orihme said, feeling that her asking may be more appropriate.

"We grew up together." Ryū said laying back in Ryo's lap. Ryo beamed, her face bright red. Tatsuki punched her in the arm pouting.

"We've known each other since middle school." Kyoko said smiling wide at Orihime.

"And you all transferred her together, why?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do. We're like family." Kyoko said looking Orihime over. Uryū cleared his throat and straighted his glasses.

"Besides things are pretty boring without me around," Ryū said rolling over in Ryo's lap. She giggled at Ryū 's bold familiarity. Tatsuki was becoming very jealous.

"We've talked enough. What about you guys, what do you do for fun around here?" Ryū looked at Ichigo straight in the eye smirking, but before Ichigo could say anything the girls surrounding Ryū all started talking almost at once letting him know about shopping movies going out to eat, upcoming festivals. Ichigo and the rest took that time to take their leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaikeshi street was quiet, the lampposts were alight and and he distant sounds of the main street were barely audible, dogs barking.

A man walking outside stopped in from on the small apartment building. He looked at the second floor of the structure . Staring at the small apartment window. He was covered up from head to toe his head covered in a fedora a long trench coat pulled tight around his neck, which at any other time would have been normal . but it was late spring, no one noticed this time of night, though. He stared at the apartment building. The lights flickering inside from the TV that must be running...

.

.

.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit 've Been Warned!**

**IchixRuki- Revision and extension of Sayuri Orange Lily**

**

* * *

**

**Sayuri-Orange Lily (rd)**

**Chapter three Fraxinella**

It looked like it was going to rain again. The weather seemed to be reflecting Ichigo's mood. Ichigo's arms were folded on his desk, his chin resting on them, while he stared blankly at the back of Ryū's head. With an intense scowl etched on his face, he began to grind his teeth.

x

_Ichigo hadn't gone to school that day, he sat at Urahara shop with Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Orihime as members of Squad Twelve went all over Karakura town and had set up a position in the school itself to get close to _Ryū _and the twins._

_He would be happy once Squad Twelve gave them the go ahead, then he would kick Grimmjow's ass,__** again,**__ and send him back to Hueco Mundo or where ever as long as he wasn't in Karakura town._

_He was shocked, mouth open and arms hung low by his side, as he heard the news._

"_They're human." Rin Tsubokuro said matter-of-factly. "We've run every type of test possible."_

"H_ow can that be? He looks and sounds exactly like Grimmjow!"_

"_Well that may be, but hollows, thus Arrancar, were all once human. So this may be some relative, of some part of Grimmjow but Ryū Hamestu is human and so are the twins. I'm not even picking up any reiatsu from any of them. Like most humans in this city."_

_Ichigo looked at Urahara who was standing in the door way of Orihime's living room, Urahara shrugged, pulled down the brim if his hat and exited._

"_Well check again. I'm telling you its him!" Ichigo knocked over a makeshift desk sending equipment and papers flying._

"_What more proof do you have, Kurosaki?" Rin said cowering near the floor._

"_The painful feeling in my gut, that's gnawing at me, that's what!"_

"_Well everything else we have, says they're human. There's no problem here." Rin Tsubokuro turned to the spiritual monitor still set up in Orihime's apartment._

"_Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi, this is Rin Tsubokuro reporting. We have completed all tests and studies of the area and the subjects in question have been proven to be human."_

"_Ho ho...I knew it, another waste of time." Kurotsuchi's whiny voice squealed as he looked deep into the monitor causing his face to look distorted. "Rin get back here with your team right away. I have real work for you to do. Kurosaki, you fool, stop having that Kuchiki whelp call here wasting the time of my lab."_

"_Check again! I'm telling you he's an Arrancar!" Ichigo demanded._

"_And how do you explain his total humanness? MMMM?" Kurotsuchi asked mockingly._

"_I don't know about that. But that's what you're supposed to find out, right?"_

"_Enough Kurosaki, we have, against my better judgment, taken time and resources to check this out for you because you have been very instrumental in many of our operations, but this matter is now settled." Yamamoto said stepping into the screen. His deep voice strong, cutting off anymore protests from Ichigo._

Ichigo grunted in dismay turning his head and looking out the window. The gray clouds made the classroom seem colder than it really was, while his blood began to boil all over again when thinking back on his previous discussion over Grimmjow.

"Do you think he'd say yes if we both ask him to hang out with us after school?" Ichigo rolled his eyes hearing more girls plotting love traps for Ryū. It was disgusting. If they only knew what he was capable of they'd run screaming from the school.

Yamamoto had forbade him from anymore Arrancar talk, and had advised him to leave the students of the school alone.

"_You're job is to protect the city from Hollows and perform the soul burial on departed souls, that's all."_

"_Hmph"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had cleared up and Tatsuki was glad for it. She loved the outdoors.

She was stretching for an extra long time, legs open while bent over, looking between them back up at the bleachers, still only seeing Toshi and Kyoko sitting there smiling pleasantly as they watched the female PE class.

_Where is he_? She thought to herself.

.

Rukia had gotten out of PE today feigning cramps, she wanted to be able to sneak away in case there was a hollow incident. Yamamoto wanted them off Arrancars and on to whatever was causing all the hollows to disappear. So she had been given more independent studies in the library and like always she walked up and down the aisle constantly checking her cell phone.

She heard the familiar clomp of Tanigawa sensei coming up the aisle. So she put her cell away and began reaching for a book pretending she was looking for something. She held her position and looked out of the corner of her eye seeing the stern gaze of Tanigawa. Her arms were folded. Rukia flipped through the book looking over at the teacher and smiling.

She continued to pretend to read, Tanigawa thwarted again, went on her routinely rounds thru the library. Rukia sighed closing the book and stretching to put it back on the shelf she pulled it from.

Her breath caught, feeling someone come up behind her, for a split second she thought it was Ichigo. But then realized, this person was much taller.

"Let me help you." The deep sexy voice of Ryū was in her ear. It sent chills of fear and excitement through her. She couldn't help but remember her run in with Grimmjow, the almost fatal blow of his cero he nearly dealt her before Shinji showed up. A cold chill went through her and she stumbled away from Ryū. Squad 12 said that he was all human.

He grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling back while she froze in his arms as he stared at her and he placed the book ,she currently had, back on the shelf above her quite easily.

She stared up at him, flashes of Grimmjow's sinister smile gripped her again as she pulled away. Ryū reached for Rukia to steady her.

"You okay?" He smiled at her. She swallowed trying to find her voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I'm okay. I'm fine thanks." She steadied herself. "I'm fine." He smiled at her. A smile that was kind, beautiful, and yet, seductive all at once. She felt another tingle grip her. She walked backwards away from him.

He just stared at her.

"I have to go... Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know I know... he's so hot. I've never seen anyone like him." Tatsuki waited as the girl squealing on the other end finished. "I know! He always smells soo good, too. Manly but not too...I know. His eyes are too blue, like tropical waters but intense, wild." She threw her head back giggling, her face was a blush pink. Ichigo was even angrier. She actually looked cute. What a time to get attractive, when she was crushing on his mortal enemy.

Ichigo groaned, it had been like this since Ryū and the twins showed up at school. Tatsuki, Mihana, Ryo, in fact mostly the majority of the girls in the school were hot for Ryū and the twins. Ichigo didn't exactly mind that fact, but he DID hate hearing about fantasies and squealing and giggling every damn day on the way to school.

"Jeez Tatsuki. The last thing I want to hear is how wet you were when you woke up this morning." Ichigo groaned. Chad lowered his head in embarrassment while Uryu straightened his glasses after almost stumbling.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime blushed. Feeling herself flood with warmth at Ichigo's candid language.

"Ichigo." Rukia pulled on his shirt to try and get him to calm down.

"Well... Don't listen." Tatsuki said weakly, somewhat embarrassed, for not realizing she had been talking so loud.

"How can I not hear it.. 'Oh Ryū you make me so wet, Oh Ryū I want to suck your-'…"

"ICHIGO!"

"Well I'm sick of it."

"Its not so bad," Keigo said sideling up next to Tatsuki. "Tell me more." He had his messenger bag strategically over his crotch, but he loved hearing girls talk erotically.

"DIE!" She said while delivering a punch to Keigo's face, leaving him sprawled out on the ground as they continued their trek to school.

Ichigo looked over at Tatsuki, her face red from something the girl on the other end was saying. Ryo was trying to listen to the call at the same time, her face suddenly turning just as red as Tatsuki.

Ichigo groaned louder. Rukia looked up at him and poked him in the waist. He looked down at her.

"It'll be okay."

He smiled at Rukia. All he wanted was to go home and spend the day with her, but he had to be on alert no matter what squad Twelve came up with or what Yamamoto ordered. His gut was telling him that something was up. So, he needed to stay vigilant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're supposed to be hot shit around here, huh, strawberry?" Ryū said coming up beside Ichigo as they checked their test scores.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Ochi's all Kurosaki this, Kurosaki that, she thinks you're a miracle having done so well after having missed so much school from being sick last semester."

Ichigo jaw clinched instinctively, his body tense and ready for a fight.

"Your point? We both started _**this**_ semester together. If you think that last test was a fluke, see if you can beat my score on next weeks test."

"Hmph." Ryū turned to leave.

"Can't do it, eh, asshole? Cause I'm not some female you can try and sweet talk into doing your home work for you."

"I haven't done that."

"Not yet you haven't. Just cause you were a big shot at your old school doesn't mean shit here." Ichigo remembered and played up what every kid in school thought he was. A super bad ass. "Beat me if you can, bitch, at anything; or shut the hell up." Ichigo flipped Ryū off as he headed to lunch. Smiling all the way. He half way expected and totally hoped the Ryū would make a move. But he didn't. It had begun though, their battle for supremacy to beat and dominate the other.

Ichigo knew that this was one way to bring out the true nature of Ryū, and reveal, once and for all, who he really was.

.

.

.

.to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

LEMON means Lemon Explicit.

IchixRuki- Revision and extension of Sayuri Orange Lily

* * *

**Sayuri-Orange Lily **

**Chapter four - Thyme**

Every chance he got, Ichigo showed Ryū up whether it was academically or athletically. Whether it was telling a joke or doing osoji after school. Ichigo was there in his face making life miserable or at the very least uncomfortable.

Rukia didn't want Ichigo going off the deep end, but that was asking a lot.

"You can't keep doing this Ichigo," Rukia said, after a spirited wrestling match turned into an all out brawl in the gym.

"The hell I can't. Watch me."

"Yamamoto said to leave them alone."

"Hey, I'm just a regular high school kid. He's a classmate, shit happens."

Rukia shook her head staring up at him. She smiled to herself, her skin getting hot. She felt her mound twitch in her now wet panties. He looked back at her and she quickly reformed her disapproving look...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia hated PE but she couldn't feign cramps twice in a month, She'd be in the nurses office for sure. So there she was at the Karakura high school swimming pool in her swimsuit. It clung uncomfortably to her petite curves. She was trying to cover herself, disappear even. She had expressly forbad Ichigo from coming to watch the class when he had expressed a sudden interest in the female water sports.

"_Hmph…I've seen you naked before, who cares if I see you in your swimsuit."_

"_I do," she had snapped and punched him in the head. She was very good at pretending she didn't care, romantically, about Ichigo, keeping up her gruff manner around him, fussing at him and knocking him in the head if the situation called for it. They were still playing, 'we're just friends" and she didn't want to give off any clues that there was more between them._

_Rukia was the one who had pushed for them to keep their relationship quiet._

"_Nii-sama wouldn't approve and may ask the Capt. Commander to reassign me," she had said. Ichigo knew she was right. He and Byakuya were on speaking terms, but he knew her uptight brother wouldn't approve of their relationship, so he reluctantly agreed._

But now, she was standing soaking, wet arms crossed at her wrists, trying to cover herself but not seem to obvious. Orihime emerged from the pool sparkling like a mermaid, her large breasts bobbing with each step.

_Orihime. _Rukia sighed feeling a tingle through her body. She was so beautiful, so well endowed. Rukia blushed realizing that she had stared too long at Orihime's breasts. A twinge of jealousy shot through her, but she stopped herself. It wasn't Orihime's fault she was so busty, just like it wasn't her own fault that she wasn't.

She stepped back from the pool, reaching for her towel, dabbing it absently on her skin. Ichigo seemed to like her and her breasts. She smiled imaging him coming up behind her and cupping them in his large hands like he loved to do. She imagined his hot kisses on her neck as he pinched her nipples. She squeezed her legs together feeling herself get hot, her nipples responded as if Ichigo was actually touching her. She stretched up, while arching her back a little, imaging doing that to Ichigo, she squeaked coming from her daydream and her tight swim suit quickly and almost painful rode up between her round wet ass cheeks.

"That's why I hate these things," she said to herself trying to inconspicuously fish the stray fabric out, that had left her full bottom exposed.

"Hmm Very nice...Need any help?" Rukia froze, her fingers hooked in the swimsuit and her bottom, just as she was rolling it over her cheeks. She felt her skin almost burning with embarrassment. She turned slowly to see Ryū posted up against the fence, arms across his chest watching her .

The stray blue strand that waved in his face adding to his brazen sex appeal. His school shirt was un-tucked and several buttons were missing. Rukia remembered that Ichigo and him had gotten into it at lunch, over who could climb a tree the fastest and Ichigo had won when Ryū got hung up in some branches.

He gave her a sexy smirk and a wink, that caused her already warm excited pussy, to tingle. She blushed fiery red feeling herself get wetter.

She quickly pulled her fingers from her suit bottom, staring at him. His eyes seemed to burn into her as his lips curled into a smile that made her mound flush again. She couldn't move for a few moments.

"I won't tell." He whispered, her breath caught with a gasp.

"Hey Ryū " Tatsuki shouted coming out of the pool, Orihime covered herself and all the other girls gave their ooh's and ahh's when finally noticing him there. Like moths to a flame they crowded around him, Toshi and Kyoko coming up to take up the left over's. Rukia, still blushing, picked up her towel, covered herself, and headed back to the locker room. She looked down at her nipples which were almost painfully poking out against the fabric of the suit.

.

Every-time she turned around, Ryū seemed to be there. During her independent study, he was there at the study tables just watching her. At lunch, he sat between she and Tatsuki every chance he got. His hand off to the side a breath away from hers. (Which never lasted long because he and Ichigo would find something to compete over.)

She would see him in the bleachers when she was forced to particapaite for PE.

She didn't dare tell Ichigo about it. That would have been just what he needed to escalate their already juvenile pissing contest into something far worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were walking home after school. Rukia with cell in hand. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad Uryū, even Tatsuki and the rest of the Ryū fan club in tow. Ichigo's mind was racing trying to figure out some other way to piss Ryū off.

"So Ichigo why do you hate Ryū so much." Keigo asked.

"I don't hate him.

Silence

"You could've fooled me."

"Yeah, why do you hate him, Ichigo?" Tatsuki chimed in breaking off a conversation with Ryou. "Is it because he's totally hot?"

"Shut up Tatsuki..." he didn't want to get into another argument about her not so secret crush. "Hey, Hanataro."

"Ahh... hey Ichigo how are you?" Hanataro looked around wide eyed at Ichigo and his friends.

"Fine." Hanataro was rubbing his hands together shuffling his feet,

"Haven't seen you around. We go by the FasTrack but you're never there."

"Oh, uhhh" Hanataro was visibly rattled, rubbing his neck then he glanced at Rukia, who smiled at him. "I gotta go," and like that he was gone with dust kicking up behind him.

"That was weird." Keigo said.

"What isn't weird about that guy."

Keigo ducked out of the way as a chair whizzed past his head.

"Damn, they're at it again."

"Boys will be boys, Mr Asano." Mizuiro said pleasantly, hiding under the teachers desk with Keigo.

"How can you say that, Mizu? They're fucking monsters!"

Keigo winced as another chair crashed into the wall. Ichigo and Ryū were supposed go be doing osoji*, but it looked like a battlefield. Due to taking a friendly pickup basketball game too far, they were now cleaning up all three floors of the school. Their contest had sentenced the whole boys PE class to the same fate, but now they were trying to dodge and duck as the competitors raced to finish their assigned rooms first.

Ryū was winning this round of games because Kyoko and Toshi were keeping up with him quite well, while Ichigo on the other hand only had Chad to help. Uryū had refused to participate, still sulking over being forced to peep on Ryū in the shower.

"I did nothing wrong. I don't see why I should be punished." Uryū had said as an excuse. He was sitting out of harms way reading a book.

Keigo was in the fray for all of 10 seconds until Ichigo began running circles around him. Chad always there to back Ichigo up, was doing all the work that Uryū, Mizuiro and Keigo put together but it didn't seem to be enough.

They were finishing up the last classroom. Ichigo was in a mad dash to finish the mopping while Chad was putting the desks back in place.

"DONE!" Ichigo said throwing his hands up and running into the hall.

"Little slow this evening huh, strawberry?" Ryū said smirking while leaning against the wall.

"No way!" Ichigo stood shocked, then his eyes narrowed. Shinji Kamiya and Tetsuo Momohara had been referees of sorts and Shinji had confirmed that all was done by the book making Ryū the winner."Did he threaten you?" Ichigo asked Kamiya as they were gathering their things to leave."Don't be such a pussy, strawberry. You lost today, so suck it!" Ryū, Toshi and Kyoko thrust their pelvis' in unison, then broke out laughing.

Ichigo was set to protest but his phone going off stopped him, he turned to leave.

"Later."

"What nothing else to say, strawberry?" Ryū called after him.

"Yeah, .. fuck you!"

When he stepped outside the school, he opened the phone to look at Rukia's message. He knew what it was though, he had felt the reiatsu moments before. Chad was takin his leave with Uryū close behind and they all headed to the disturbance.

x

When they arrived, the hollow that was present was just a small fry. Uryū picked if off easily with one arrow while the others looked around. The hollows had still be disappearing but only the big ones. Little ones hardly worth mentioning, would show up and were easily defeated but when they had a bead on a really heavy reiatsu and made it to the site. Nothing. It had been going on for almost 3 months now. Ichigo was frustrated. His plan with Ryū was not progressing as quickly as he had hoped. And they were on thin ice with the Gotei 13 about the Grimmjow incident. So when they had called to get some help or incite on the disappearing hollows, no one was taking their calls…They were on their own.

They had enlisted the help of Kisuke and Yoruichi, but even they hadn't come up with any viable theories as to what was happening.

Ichigo stared into the empty field.

"Ill see you all tomorrow." Uryū said putting away his bow and heading home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The test score are UPPPP!" Ochi sensei was nearly knocked to the ground as Ichigo and Ryū ran to check the scores.

"Ha! Take that Dumb-ass! It's good you did clean up faster than me yesterday cause that's all your fit for, is being a janitor."

Ichigo slapped Ryū on the back gloating over his high score. "Better luck next time, yoomuin*."

Ryū was snarling, ready to explode. He turned set to cause bodily harm, but Ichigo's back was to him and before he could do anything he caught sight of Rukia as she was heading to the board.

"Ahh."

"Excuse me," she said moving past him to look at the list. It wasn't the best in the class but she did quite well. She smiled giving herself a mental pat on the back.

She was moving past the other kids that were coming to check their scores, when she felt his stare. She looked to her right, seeing Ryū watching. She gave a weak smile back and hurried to her desk. He kept his eyes on her until he sat down at his own desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo had been distracted and upset all day but he calmed down in the dead of night on patrol with Rukia. He watched her obsessively check her cell.

He knew of a sure way too alleviate his tension. He walked up behind Rukia while she talked to him. His breath was heavy. He had been watching her moist pink lips while she talked and imagined them sucking the length of his cock. He watched with great interest at her wet pick tongue as it flashed behind her teeth while she spoke, remembering the feel of it on his flesh. His strong hands gripped at her waist. While Holding her in place he pushed his growing cock into her back, he closed is eyes as his face dropped onto the top of her head, smelling her hair. Sweet and floral with a touch of spice.

Ichigo smiled when he thought of her tough girl act. If people really knew how delicate she was, how she cooed and moaned in his arms when he was inside her, touching her, caressing her, how easily she'd melt when he grabbed her breast. She must have heard what he was thinking because she looked back at him, blushing. He smirked at her

Rukia tried to pull away from him but knew it was of no use.

"Ichigo, please." She looked around the roof top. For a place to hide, not that would ever work and she didn't want to either, But for a place for some privacy. Zennosuke could come by at any time. Though it was very unlikely.

Just like she had been imaging, just like she loved. Him behind her. Towering over her. His reiatsu not to mention he down right animal sex appeal was clouding her mind. It was a high that she looked forward to. She tilted her head to the side and Ichigo nipped and licked her neck, his large warm hand had snaked its way into her kimono, palming her breast. He rubbed her pert nipple with his finger. She twitched and gyrated her hips into him.

He looked down at her. She was more than ready. He spun her around, holding her firmly by the shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"What?" she said crossly.

"Nothing," his deep voice almost a growl that sent thrills up her spine. He yanked open her kimono top .

"Ahhh!" She instinctively lifted her hands to cover her self but he was already bending over, a breast in one hand, while sucking on the hard pink nipple of the other. She let her head fall aback as she-ran her finger through his orange spiky hair.

His mouth lingered on her breasts, until he lifted her up and started moving to the closest wall, which happened to be the door to the rooftop.

He pressed her back against the metal door. Planting a lingering kiss then backing up while looking down at her.

"Turn around." he demanded. She resisted. "I said, turn around."

She did so reluctantly, smiling, her pulse racing.

"Bend over." She took a deep breath that made her skin tingle but didn't move.

"I SAID..." his hand on her shoulder pushed her forward. "Bend over."

Rukia caught her self against the wall. Ichigo pulled her kimono top off, trailing kisses down her back. She arched up into his lips. Then with one swift tug he pulled her hakama down. He curled over her, his hands roaming over her hot petite body. Their breathing growing more ragged by the second

He pulled back from her once more. He pulled out his stiff swollen cock and started stroking it slowly while he looked at Rukia bent over in front of him.

"Spread 'em" her thoughts were coming in fragments but she knew what would happen if she didn't immediately comply... so she didn't.

"I said..." TTTHHWWAPP. He smacked her ass. It stung her skin but her back arched as she accepted the ripples of pleasure that came with the sharp pain. "Spread 'em!"

One hand reached back to pull her cheek slightly to the side. While her other hand kept her steady against the wall. He'd allow it this time. He spit in his hand rubbing it over the almost painfully red tip of his cock, before sinking straight into Rukia's hungry wet cunt, causing her to howl and arch as if she were baying at the moon.

They were pressed for time, as they always were when they were on patrol. He pounded into her rapidly his hand on her lower back steadying her while the other gripped her hip. She was so tight around him, she fit him like a glove. So he knew for his part he was half way there, but luckily for her he wasn't one to just look out for himself. He reached around her waist, his fingers groping for her clit. She moaned loudly when he hit it. He curled back over her, kissing her exposed neck, his fingers stroking then squeezing her clit, then repeating the action. Her moaning doubled as well as the grip of her pussy on his cock and as he slid blissfully in and out of her, he knew she was so very close as well.

She was pulsing and twitching as he continued his now erratic fucking into her. He had her almost completely off the ground. She was riding him like a small pleasured animal on a fleshy thick spit. He pulled her back and forth on his throbbing cock. He spread her legs wide to gain balance and pulled her up, right into him. She pointed her toes and wrapped her legs back behind him, while one of her hands was removed from the wall and gripped one of his that were tight on her waist holding her steady as he pumped into her.

"Ahhhhhh... nggngngnnnnnnn." He sped up his pace, her hot wet flesh clamping down hard on him as she came.

"AHHhhnnnnnnnn ICHHHhhiiggoooooo." She arched up in his arms, her back now against his chest, As his thrust became more determined and deep.

Then with one fierce thrust and a brutish grunt. He filled her with his hot thick creamy load, prolonging her orgasms. His cum spurting out of her with each gush into her. He jacked hammered into her several more times, then held her suspended in space on his pulsing thick meat. Only letting her down when his semi hard cock slid from her.

She was spent while she dropped to her knees atop the ground, then lowering herself onto her back, feeling sweaty and cum still dripping from her. Ichigo had a goofy, sleepy look on his face as his legs gave out and he fell beside her pulling up his hakama.

Luckily for them and Karakura town, there were no hollow incidents that night.

…...to be continued

*yoomuin=janitor osoji*-big clean up


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**Lemon Explicit**

**IchixRuki- Revision and extension of Sayuri Orange Lily**

**

* * *

**

**Sayuri-Orange Lily **

**Chapter five - Pomegranate**

Karakura High school, boys PE class.

Bodies lay exhausted along the track field, chests heaving. Ichigo was ahead of Ryū in their "unspoken" competition. The coach was commenting on why Ichigo hadn't used all that talent to help Karakura high get to the finals in track.

Ichigo and Ryū had said no thanks to the coach's offer to join the team. It had become standard to see Ryū and Ichigo going at it when all the other students had passed out gasping for air, now was no different. They were still running around the track to see who would pass out first. They had been running for almost 15 minutes, with no signs of stopping.

"You can quit now, Ryū , no one would think less of it." Ichigo said running neck and neck with the taller boy.

"Same goes for you, strawberry."

"I mean, I've beat you at just about everything so far this isn't gonna be any different," Ryū was getting tired of being shown up by Ichigo. Lately, anytime he was challenged, though Toshi and Kyoko told him to just leave it, he just couldn't.

As they passed the bleachers again, Ichigo looked up seeing Rukia. She had her arms folded, frowning. She didn't approve of Ichigo taunting and challenging Ryū . He was going to be on patrol with her tonight and didn't want her angry, just in case he wanted to start some extracurricular activities. He reluctantly slowed.

"Finally wore you out, huh…?" Ryū said noticing, but Ichigo wasn't looking at him. Ichigo, hated hearing the taunts but he'd have to take it today.

Ryū 's gaze moved to were Ichigo was previously looking and saw Rukia in the bleachers looking at Ichigo sternly. He knew they were friends but he was tired of her not giving him the time of day.

"…or did your cute little girlfriend sap all your strength last night." Ryū taunted. Ichigo's jaw tightened. "She's a hot little pie-…" Ryū 's sentence was punctuated with Ichigo's fist in his jaw.

"Don't you fuckin' dare say a word about her." Ichigo had Ryū by the collar shaking him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" He stopped, hearing Rukia, her arms pulling at him to release Ryū . Ryū looked down at her smiling slyly his lip bust and bleeding. She took a breath, tearing her eyes from Ryū 's gaze and pulling on Ichigo again.

"Calm down Kurosaki, it was just a joke." Ryū said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Kurosaki, what was that?" coach Kagine said running up.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo glowered, standing up, his eyes still on Ryū .

"Hit the showers," the coach snapped. Ichigo was staring a Ryū who was letting Tatsuki and Ryo help him up. He looked at Ichigo, smirking.

"C'mon Ichigo. I came to get you because there may be a hollow down town." Rukia said in a hushed voice, leading him away.

Ryū looked after Rukia, until Tatsuki and Ryo urged him to get something for his lip.

"Ladies, ladies, I know something far better for my lips." He kissed them each on the cheek. They both practically came where they stood giggling and fawning over him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I told you to just leave him" Rukia said. They were in their kimonos, heading to the disturbance. "He's not Grimmjow. He's just a regular kid, Ichigo."

He didn't answer her. They were all being fooled, but he wouldn't be.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Orihime asked quietly, noticing the distraction the next day on the way to school.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine Orihime."

"Ichigo's so handsome." Orihime went on.

"I suppose." Rukia said, turning away from him. "If you like that sort of thing. He's too hot headed."

"Well, I like that sort of thing." Orihime said looking back at Ichigo. _Oh Orihime._ Rukia felt guilty for a moment, she had known that Orihime had feelings for Ichigo, but it wasn't her fault that she did, too. Ichigo just happened to have feelings for her and not Orihime. But she did feel bad about not telling her about their relationship.

"Ichigo, what was that yesterday!" Tatsuki shouted, as they "picked" her up in front of her home on the way to school.

"What?" He said, stopping confused while looking around at everyone then back at Tatsuki.

"The thing with you and Ryū ? Why'd you hit him?" Tatsuki was in his face now.

"Why do you care?" he said, snidely, walking past her.

"You've hated him since he got here. Are you jealous cause all the girls don't like you anymore?"

"All the girls liked me?"

"Liked him?" Uryū said, not able to fathom why people were crushing on Ryū or Ichigo.

"Ichigo stop being a jerk! What did he ever do to you!"

"It was a misunderstanding, Tatsuki, let it go. Your little boy toy can take it. He's fine. Its between him and I." Ichigo was getting upset. She had absolutely no idea how dangerous he really was.

"He said you've had it in for him since he got here,"

"Whatever."

"It's true, I remember, you were grilling him like he was a criminal and when he showed up in class you totally freaked like he was someone you knew." Rukia looked at Ichigo. He hadn't been shy about his dislike for Ryū . "Why do you guys hate him? What's he done?"

"I told you, Tatsuki, just leave it." He wanted to tell her there was something wrong, but she was crushing so hard on him, she was a lost cause. He was going to have to figure things out, or she could really end up getting hurt.

"Not until you apologize!" Tatsuki said grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him around.

"Like hell I will!" He walked ahead of the group while Tatsuki still tried to start a fight. Rukia wanted to go to him, but stayed back, trying to calm the irate Tatsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo was greeted by the PE Coach Kagine. "In my office."

"But-" Ichigo said as he was following Rukia and the rest into the school. He clinched his fists. He wouldn't get out of this, and going quietly could considerably lessen what ever sentence he faced.

"NOW!"

Ichigo's fingers grazed Rukia's hand as he followed the coach to his office, leaving a trail of heat on her skin. She looked back at him, trying not to look concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they headed to their classroom, Tatsuki, who was still trying to get answers, her potty mouth spread into a wide girlie smile as she saw Ryū leaning against the wall outside the classroom, his eyes closed, arms folded. The twins were on the opposite wall watching everyone go into the class.

"Hi, Ryū ," She said anxiously her face flushed. "Are you okay?" She began to reach for his face then stopped herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said nonchalantly, licking his lip along where it had been busted, not moving or looking at her. Orihime hurried past him withUryū right behind her. She grabbed Tatsuki's arm and pulled her in the class. Chad growled lowly as he passed, the twins followed him in. Rukia was loitering down the hall waiting for Ichigo, the first bell had rung and she was slowly heading to class looking over her shoulder.

Ryū opened an eye and watched her, his jaw clinched. She was actually waiting for that orange haired freak.

"Hey Rukia, where's you boyfriend?" Ryū asked as he put his arm across the door to prevent her from entering.

"Move Hametsu," Rukia said angrily. "I need to get to class, and he's not my boyfriend." She continued stepping back from his arm.

"You might want to tell him that." He stepped in front of her, causing her to back further away from the classroom. "He hit me like he was your boyfriend."

"Hmph. Maybe you deserved it."She lifted her chin meeting the stare of his lusty blue eyes, swallowing hard.

"Probably." He said with a simple shrug and a smirk while moving closer to her. She was practically to the other side of the hall with no place to really escape. "I'm glad to know you're unattached then." Ryū continued, taking long lecherous looks up and down her small girlish frame, not trying to hide it at all.

Most of the girls in the classroom were trying to see what was going on.

"It doesn't mean I want to be attached to you!" Rukia replied defiantly, her face flushed, trying to move past Ryū . She looked back up into his bright blue gleaming eyes that were openly craving her. The heat coming from him was starting to get to her.

She had to get away.

"You haven't tried it yet.." he reached out for Rukia's waist.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo's voice was a low angry growl heard through the empty hallway.

"Calm down, Kurosaki." Ryū grinning, raising his hands in defeat, stepped back from Rukia. "Its not like I'm gonna bite." He looked down at Rukia, then winked. She huffed to try and cover the jolt that went through her, walking into the class room with Ichigo behind her.

Ichigo was fuming in class. Not only had the coach given him an ultimatum to join the track team or do 'osoji'. He undoubtedly chose 'osoji'. He'd be doing cleaning up the locker rooms all the rest of the week by himself. Then there was Ryū , he had Tatsuki running around like crazy, yapping in his ear. And he couldn't seem to stay away from Rukia.

_Today's gonna be a great day,_ Ryū thought. He sat back in his chair, which was now directly next to Rukia's. He had "suggested" that Momohara switch desks with him. He had Ichigo's Achilles heel now and he wasn't going to let it go.

Ryū became quite talkative in class, asking Rukia for help every chance he could. Or leaning over on her desk to read from her book, because he had left his at home. He leaned over asking Rukia for help with a sentence, while putting his hand on the back of her chair.

Rukia was looking at Ichigo trying to get him to calm down.

He would look up smirking at Ichigo every time he turned around. When he wasn't look, Ryū let his eyes wander unimpeded over every inch of Rukia.

He reached out and stroked her arm with his index finger, just to touch her but she'd quickly pull away scowling while telling him to pay attention.

X

"Alright class, here's today's assignment," Ochi sensei started while tossing an empty can of MAD COW energy drink into the trash. "I need you guys to break up into pairs and work on taking pictures of sites in Karakura, describing each site and then translating them into English. If I get any thing returned to me with sentences that say "this is my house ,this is my shoe"; you might as well consider yourself failed right now...Ahhh...Yes, Chizuru." she called on the bespectacled girl, whose arm went up the moment she mentioned pairing up the class.

"I'd like Ori-.."

"I'm still the teacher so I'm making the pairs." Ochi sensei began, opening another can of energy drink and taking a bug swallow. She went around the class pairing up the students.

Tatsuki(much to her dismay) was paired with Toshi. Though not directly linked to Ryū , she would still be in closer contact being paired with Toshi.

Chad was paired with Keigo.

Uryū was paired with Orihime.

Ichigo was paired with Kyoko and Ryū was paired with Rukia.

Ryū was beyond happy. He exploded into laughter when Ochi sensei paired them.

Ichigo's vein pulsed in his forehead, as Rukia was named his partner.

This had worked out better than Ryū could have hoped, hitting two birds with one stone. He'd do anything and everything to plot out as much time with Rukia as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you want to have lunch." Ryū said still leaning over Rukia's desk, as the lunch bell rang.

"No." Rukia said with a slight frown, walking after Ichigo who had just stormed out of the class.

"But we need to plan! I don't know any sites around here, so you-.." Ryū was talking to himself as Rukia disappeared around the corner.

.

.

to be continued

.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit**

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 6 - Primrose **

Rukia had looked all over the school, but Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be found. She relaxed and tried to feel his reiatsu. She could finally feel it but found that it was moving further and further away. She followed it away from the school. She could only go so fast in her gigai, but she caught up to it, across the city at Urahara Shoten.

"Ah, Rukia, you playing hooky as well? Kurosaki just came flying in here." Urahara said brightly.

"Where is he?"

Urahara looked around and opened his fan covering his mouth. "Down in the 'basement'." He said winking, she rushed passed him, heading into the training room. It was alive with noise. Jinta and Ururu were watching the pure destructive power of Ichigo in his Bankai as he destroyed and leveled his surroundings.

"What's with the spiky head kid?" Jinta asked, as Rukia stood beside them watching in awe.

"He's a little upset about a school project." She said watching him, he had his hollow mask manifested as he swung his sword wildly.

"Just a little…?"

"How long has he been at this?"

"About and hour.." Jinta said watching intently.

"You two should go upstairs."

Jinta reluctantly stood to leave along with Ururu. Rukia watched until they left, then sat and watched Ichigo herself, marveling at his skill and power. He was actually turning her on. The sheer force and power of his anger. She closed her legs, feeling herself getting wet.

After awhile, he was slowing down looking like he was finally tiring himself out. He was panting hard as she headed across the facility floor to where he was. She walked tentatively to him, his back was turned when she eventually reached him.

"Ichigo?" She walked slowly up behind him. She loved his body. The way it felt and smelled. She stroked his back, he was dripping with sweat, she liked him like that. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head rested in his back. He still hadn't turned around or responded. His chest was heaving, she could feel his heart racing, beating hard and fast like a drum going 100 miles an hour. She began to breath deeply, breathing in his scent. He was so sexy when he was angry. That's one reason she loved him, but she'd never tell.

Her panties were soaked. Ryū was handy to have around because he kept Ichigo angry and hard. She loved being on the receiving end of the latter, her hand trailing down his chest to his crotch. He was hard, alright.

"Ichigo?" she asked again.

"Ichigo's not here right now," a mocking almost metallic squeal came from Ichigo. He turned to reveal black sclera and golden-yellow eyes. "But I'll be happy to take a message."

"You!" Rukia said, eyes wide, backing up at the sight of Ichigo's inner hollow.

"Yeah, me," he said keeping pace with Rukia as she was backing up. "'The king' went completely ballistic and the door opened up for me. There was no way I'd be able to get past Urahara to head and see the city though, not without making a huge mess. That's why Urahara left those kids on the stairs. He figured the 'king' would come back if I tried to hurt them. So I've just been helping blow off steam." He smiled, still leering at Rukia.

"Well, bring him back!" Rukia demanded.

"Not so fast." He grabbed her by the hand, he was looking her over. "I only get to watch you guys when you're going at it." He pulled her face to his. "I'd like to try it in the drivers seat." He descended on her like a wave, knocking her to the ground.

"Stop! STOP!" She shouted trying to free herself from his grasp.

As strong as Ichigo was, this side of him was more so. He had Rukia's arms pinned above her head and ripped open her blouse. He grinned, licking his lips as he leaned in for a kiss, his tongue slithering, invading her mouth. She was trying to move her head, moaning under his lips, his handing grabbing and pulling on her pert breasts, mauling them roughly. He pried her legs open, moving between them and pressing his body on her. He buried his head in her neck. She could hear him panting and grunting, a laugh in his throat, as she cried out.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it!"

Suddenly he stopped while sitting up.

"Rukia?"

For a moment she heard Ichigo's voice, but suddenly he grabbed at his head, screaming and shaking in pain.

"Ichigo?" Rukia sat up, closing her blouse, looking at him... Then the horrible laughter erupted through him.

"Gotcha." He said, sclera still black, squealing voice laughing as he pushed her back down, ripping her flimsy panties from under her skirt. He held up the pink panties in front of his face, taking a deep whiff and closing his eyes as he inhaled. "Mmm, mmm good." He said rolling her onto her stomach.

He lifted up the back of her skirt and smacked her bare ass a couple of times on each cheek, smiling as they turned bright red, while hearing Rukia yelp. Her pussy flooded with cream.

He pulled her arms behind her back, gliding his large hand down her back, over her bottom, her skin extra hot where he had smacked her. Then between her legs and into her.

"Oh, you're naughty." He squealed sinking his fingers deeper into her from behind. "You're all wet." His long tongue came out licking his wet fingers and then he fumbled at his waist. Rukia looked back, seeing his erect member. It seemed even bigger than normal.

"Hmmm...Oh, you noticed" He said, stroking himself in preparation, seeing Rukia's eyes widen. She began to squirm wildly to get away. "Hold still or you'll be punished." He hissed, spanking her again, positioning himself behind her. The hot bulbous head of his cock was at her wet entrance. Then slowly, almost painfully slow, he pushed his swollen hot cock into her dripping hungry entrance, letting her feel and enjoy every sensation.

She howled wildly, tears welling, partly in pleasure and partly because it was wider than normal and was a tighter fit.

He grunted, eyes closed as he sunk into her repeatedly.

"Now I know why he's so damn happy." He was moaning, it felt so good. He began to pound into her wildly. She was on her hands and knees, battling to accommodate him. It felt so good though, but she felt like she may split open.

She didn't want to like it. It was wilder and even more shameless than Ichigo. He grabbed her hair roughly while pulling her head back, licking her ear. His other hand reaching around to play with her clit. He thrust into her, grinning hearing her moan.

"You like it, don't you." he hissed. She didn't answer, her moaning at his thrusts was enough. He smacked her ass again with one hand, her hair still tight in his fist. Then he licked his thumb and let it play at the puckered entrance of her ass.

"AHHHHHHHH!"" Rukia moaned loudly, she was going over the edge. "Ichigo, please," she moaned trying to look back at her tormentor. She saw the darkness move slowly from his eyes as she sat up. She tried to pull herself from his cock that was impaling her but he grabbed her hips. With one hand on her hips and the other grabbing his head that was pulsing with pain, he tried to stay in control.

"No, come on! Let me finish!" The squealing metallic voice of 'the horse' shouted. Ichigo was literally fighting with himself. The King and the horse fought it out to be in control of this session with Rukia. His body not stopping its rhythm in and out of Rukia.

Ichigo shook and grabbed his head wildly, until he finally calmed down.

"Rukia."

_It was Ichigo, wasn't it ?_ She turned slowly, her body still bobbin on his cock.

"I'm sorry." He said, while never ceasing his rhythmic thrusting into her. She allowed herself to fully relax and enjoy him fucking her now. She arched her back as he sat up stroking her hips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi felt herself being watched. It wasn't anything new, when she sat in front of the store in her two piece bikini sunning herself, but it was different this time, more intense. She opened her eyes the sepia of her sunglasses did little to help see who was standing over. She pulled up the over sized white cat-rimmed shades to see a handsome tall blue spiky haired boy standing over her, practically drooling.

"Yo!" he said, not taking his eyes off her breasts.

"Hmph." Yoruichi said, pulling her glasses back down.

"Ah, how may I help you?" Urahara's cheerful voice said, as he came from the shop. Ryū reluctantly turned from Yoruichi, who'd closed her eyes and dismissed them both.

"Hey, yeah." He glanced back at Yoruichi. "Is Rukia here?"

"And who might you be?" Urahara asked, as if he didn't know.

"I'm Ryū Hametsu. A classmate, I just transferred here."

"Ahh," Urahara said taking in the sight of him. "What makes you think she's here?"

"Tatsuki said she comes here after school with Kurosaki sometimes."

"Well, now that you mention it. Kuchiki-san may be here, somewhere." Urahara pondered taping his fan on his chin, coming out to block the door as Ryū made his way to it. "May I ask why you've come to call?"

"She left her bag at school when she took off at lunch."

"Hmm?"

Ryū held up Rukia's blue Chappy bag.

"I'll be happy to see that she gets it." Urahara said, reaching for the bag.

"I'd rather give it to her, myself." Ryū said, eyebrow raised, pulling back the bag.

"As you wish." Urahara said, not moving from his place at the door. He looked down at Jinta who nodded and then took off into the shop. Urahara smiled brightly, tapping his fan against his mouth, studying the transfer student Kurosaki was so upset about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was on his lap now as he sat crossed legged on the ground. Her legs around his waist, her shirt wide open. He had one hand behind him propping himself up, while the other groped at her breast. Her skirt bouncing as she rode Ichigo. He was watching her intently, smiling as he panted in rhythm to her undulating. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, as she was grinding herself on his cock. Her arms were tight like a vice around his neck, lost in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of her skin on his, his cock inside her. Every few moments he'd kiss her on her mouth or lick her on the neck. He pinched her nipples while trying to hold himself at bay until she came again. He wiped her sweaty brow, her hair was damp and clinging to her skin. He found her to be so beautiful when she was riding him.

"Ahh Ichigo, I'm cumming again!" she shouted, moving her hips faster. "I'm cumming!" He grabbed her waist and moved her more forcefully, frantically even, on his cock. Soon enough he was reaching his peak with her.

"Cum for me, Rukia." He said low and deep in her ear. That was enough for her.

"Ahhhh!" She rolled her head wildly and he kept her moving atop him as she came, her pussy tightening around him. He grunted as his head leaned back, his cock twitching in pleasure, as he exploded inside her.

"Hey Rukia!" They stopped for a moment, as they heard Jinta's voice getting louder. "Spiky hair where are you? There's someone from your school to see you Rukia!"

"Don't stop Ichigo, Don't stop" Rukia said trying to ride out her orgasm before they were caught. The thrill of possibly being caught was turning her on.

.

"There you are, Rukia." Jinta said seeing Rukia standing behind Ichigo. She popped her head out from behind Ichigo.

"Jinta, go get me one of Ururu's t-shirts, please." Rukia said with a sweet smile.

"What's wrong with your shirt." Jinta asked trying to see around Ichigo. Ichigo put his hand on Jinta's forehead and kept him from getting too close.

"Just go Jinta. And hurry!" Rukia said, exasperated.

"Fine. But there's this spiky blue haired guy upstairs asking for you, Rukia."

Rukia felt Ichigo tighten up, seeing his fists clinch.

"How'd he know I was here?" Rukia whispered. Ichigo wasn't listening.

"Hey, what are these." Jinta said stopping from his run to get back up stairs and picking up a little bundle of fabric. "Are these-.." Jinta was inspecting them. Ichigo snatched Rukia's underwear from him

"Go get the t-shirt, Jinta."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here, Ryū ?" Rukia said, exhausted, finally stepping outside in front of the store. Ryū was standing over Yoruichi trying to get her to talk to him. Rukia was fumbling with the super small and tight Urahara Shoten t-shirt she had to borrow from Ururu.

"Oh, there you are." Ryū said taking in Rukia's appearance. "Nice t-shirt, is the AC cranked up inside?" Rukia was confused. Urahara looked away from her, chuckling covering his mouth with the fan again. Rukia looked down seeing her erect nipples straining against the t shirt.

"Why are you here?' she said folding her arms over her chest.

"You left your bag." He said holding it out. "And we do need to work on our project. So I was hoping we could-.."

"Yeah, well thanks for my bag and the project will have to wait until tomorrow." She stormed back into the shop, red faced.

.

.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON**

**

* * *

**

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 7 - Azalea**

Urahara didn't have any new comments on Ryū after seeing him in person. He did feel that there was something 'off' about him, though he couldn't say for certain that he was the Arrancar Grimmjow. Urahara promised to do what he could to find out more about Ryū and the twins, seeing how he wasn't under the orders from the Gotei 13 anymore.

That afternoon Ichigo had gone back to the school to clean the locker room, after dropping Rukia off at Orihime's to do homework, before her patrol that night.

Kyoko was waiting for Ichigo when he finished his duties. Ichigo tried to play nice. Kyoko held out a camera, his green eyes focused on Ichigo.

"Ah, how 'bout we start tomorrow." Kyoko nodded, turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night before meeting up with Rukia for patrol, Ichigo took a detour Rukia didn't know about. She couldn't or he'd never hear the end of it.

Zennosuke was sitting on the railing of the banister, transfixed as he stared through the small window of the apartment.

"Hey, Zennosuke!" Ichigo shouted, slapping the afro'd shinigami in the head. "Are you listening to me?"

"What? Huh?" Zennosuke grabbed his head where he'd been hit and looked up. "Oh, hey Kurosaki."

"Don't 'hey' me. What's going on?" he took a spot beside Zennosuke.

"Nothing. Just the same as always." He turned back to the window. They were outside the window of Ryū 's apartment. Ichigo had talked Zennosuke into full time surveillance of the apartment just days after they started at school. And today, like everyday, nothing was new or different. "The Ryū kid's asleep on the sofa, the creepy twins are playing video games. The white haired one's good. This game has lots of twists and turns. You see when you-"

"You're supposed to be watching them, not the game."

"I have been! They haven't done anything." Zennosuke was indignant.

"All they ever do is watch TV. They have dinner, do homework, and then a little more TV. The twins go to their apartment. Then they go to sleep. That's all. The same as everyday."

"Well, just keep watch and tell me if anything changes."

"Right." Zennosuke said absently going back to watching the twins play video games.

_Damn, whats going on. I know I'm not wrong. _Ichigo thought to himself on his way to meet up with Rukia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said, glancing at him when he appeared beside her for their patrol. "That lazy Zennosuke. I haven't seen him anywhere." She continued exasperated.

"He's probably scouting the edge of the city, since we're both on patrol tonight." They went about their duties, having to make at least 3-4 passes over the city before Ichigo could even think of making any passes at Rukia. It was their obligation after all, Rukia would remind him.

"Ichigo." Rukia almost whispered, sometime later; they were standing at the top of light posts, one on each side of the street.

"Yeah?" He was pretty sure what was coming next.

"You have to calm down, control yourself especially when it comes to Ryū . He's not Grimmjow, he's just an ass." Rukia wanted to believe what she was saying.

Ichigo was clinching his fists again. The thought of Ryū getting to spend anytime with Rukia, was about to set him off.

"I've got this project to do with him. He knows it gets you pissed when he's around me, so he'll just play it up."

Ichigo had turned away from her, not just because he was mad but because she was right. But he didn't care, he just wanted to kick that guys ass, even if he wasn't Grimmjow. "You're gonna have to relax, just a little, so you don't kill him."

"I can't promise anything." He smirked only half joking, taking to the air for another pass over the city.

"Ichigo!" She went after him.

"You know what," He stopped in mid air facing her as she approached. "you could just not do the project. Tell my father you're sick, he'll write you a note and you can stay home this week."

"Are you insane?" Rukia's eyes flickered angrily. "You can't expect me to just stay home and do nothing."

"I don't want you around him! And I can't make_ him_ stay home."

"You can't make **me **stay home either!" Rukia shouted.** She** was getting heated now, he could see the fury burning in her eyes. He lurched forward, grabbing hold of her by the shoulders.

"You're mine, you hear me! You think I don't see how he looks at you in class, at lunch. I'm not stupid!" She was shocked. She didn't think he noticed, more like, she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"You. Are. Mine. And I don't want you around him." He leaned in to kiss her.

She was his, that wouldn't change. She liked when he was serious and certain about their relationship and his feelings for her. But this guy was really pushing his buttons like never before. She pulled away from his kiss.

"Ichi-..!" She was cut off by the intense pressure of reiatsu that filled the air. They turned around to see a hooded figure dressed in black.

"What? What is that?" Rukia asked, startled, pulling out her katana.

"Who are you?" Ichigo shouted, moving in front of her with Zangetsu drawn. The figure grinned showing gleaming sharp teeth, it didn't answer, but dove at Ichigo with lightening speed.

"Wha-" Ichigo blocked the attack. The figure turned, immediately racing towards Rukia, she blocked the next attack. They couldn't see under the hood, and the figure was coming at them so fast, seemingly from all different directions, it was hard to pinpoint. Harder to stop.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said her back to his. She was panting now. "We have to split up." He had been trying to protect her, cover her from the attacks.

"No!"

"Ichigo, I can protect myself and we're getting no where like this." He reluctantly nodded and they both went in opposite directions, positioning themselves on either side of the attacker.

"Who are you?" Rukia shouted. A frenzied scream came from the hooded being and it swooped toward Rukia again.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A blast from Zangetsu hit the attacker from behind. It halted in mid air hurt and fell towards the ground. Ichigo and Rukia followed it as it fell. Ichigo was reaching for the hood to pull it back when the attacker grabbed his hand, turning in mid air and hitting him head on with a cero, knocking him blocks away. Rukia stopped short.

"Ichigo!-" She turned back to the hooded figure. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren !" Ice flew from Sode no Shirayuki towards the hooded figure. It dodged as it continued towards Rukia.

"Rukia! Look out!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia shunpo-ed out of the way as another blast from Zangetsu flew at it. It lifted its arms to block, the robes covering it were tattered and torn. It was wounded now. The attacker realizing it was losing, disappeared. Rukia pulled out her cell to check the area. It was gone.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said, making sure she was alright.

They searched the city for the rest of the night, with no sign of the attacker. Ichigo borrowed Rukia's cell and called Zennosuke.

"Zennosuke!"

"Yeah? Oh hey Kurosaki."

"Are they still there! Ryū and the twins, are they still there?"

"Yeah. They're doing homework. There's no change. What was that reiatsu…" Ichigo closed the cell, hanging up on him. _What the hell was going on?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be doing all your patrols with you from now on until we find out who or what that was." Ichigo said plainly.

"There's no need, Ichigo." Rukia said, defiantly, as they headed back to his house.

"Yes, there is." He turned her around, staring into her huge blue eyes. "I told you already. You're mine. I'm not letting anything happen to you." He kissed her hard on the mouth. She melted into him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo didn't repeat himself to Rukia about staying home. The look on her face was pretty scary and very clear that she wouldn't do it. So he was trying to hold his temper. He knew it was going to be hard. And Ryū didn't let up even on day one.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ryū said greeting Rukia in front of the school, with the flash of his camera, taking a picture of her. Tatsuki frowned, folding her arms.

"Ah, good morning, Ryū . Can we save the pictures for later?" Rukia said covering her face as he tried to take another picture. She looked back at Ichigo, smiling apologetically. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw was set. He was holding himself at bay, but barely.

"Shall we?" Ryū said holding out his arm .

"I got it," Rukia said walking past Ryū , with Orihime right behind her.

Uryūand Chad urged Ichigo ahead of them trying to keep he and Ryū apart as they entered the building. But they were like two magnets, drawn to each other.

"She's a tough one," Ryū said looking back at Ichigo, Uryū and Chad finally having given up, already making it inside their homeroom. "I like that...You know, I thought you'd be a breast kinda guy. For a while there I thought you and The boob princess were a thing the way she always says, 'Oh Kurosaki-kun!'" He raised his voice a pitch and batted his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." Ichigo growled.

"But who knew," Ryū continued, totally enjoying the way that Ichigo was about to crack. "You were into tiny ti-"

"Don't you fucking say it." Ichigo grabbed Ryū by the neck with one hand. His head was down, eyes closed, taking all his strength to keep from hurting him.

"Now where to take Rukia this afternoon..." Ryū tapped his chin, as if Ichigo hadn't said a thing. "I could take her to my apartment so she can take pictures of the ceiling in my bedroom...or my pillow case." He was laughing wildly, his teeth gleaming.

Ichigo's other hand flew to Ryū 's throat and pushed him against the wall. "If you lay a hand on her I'll-"

"You'll do **what**, strawberry? Your not gonna do shit here? But outside of school, all bets are off."

"I don't care if its outside or inside school. I'll bust you wide open again."

"Hmph. You wouldn't want all these innocent high schoolers getting hurt over your ego, would you?" Ryū looked down on him smirking. Ichigo flashed back to Hueco Mundo, and his fight with Grimmjow. _I__f this wasn__'__t him, then fate had a wicked sense of humor. And if it was, then how the hell did he get here?_

"Kurosaki!" The coach's voice boomed down the hall. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, strawberry, is there a problem?" Ryū said snidely, raising an eyebrow, but Ichigo wasn't letting go.

"KUROSAKI!" the coach shouted again. Ichigo finally let him go.

"You're wrinkling my shirt." Ryū , still smirking, brushed himself off and entered the classroom.

.

Ryū and the twins were everywhere for the rest of the day. At lunch, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and their normal group were on the roof, eating in silence with their guests. Keigo having felt the tension had sat down for about 2 minutes then left. Mizuiro never made it up to the roof that day, not wanting to be caught in anything that may start.

The girls though still fluttered around Ryū .

"Ah, Rukia we could all do our projects together." Orihime said timidly, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah," Tatsuki said staring at Ryū , seeing that as a better way to be near him.

"No offense but I'd rather not have our projects looking like everyone else's," Ryū said plainly. He was laying next to Rukia, on his side, with his head propped up on his elbow. His eyes were closed, listening to the conversation.

"I have plans for us this afternoon."

He opened one eye and looked at Ichigo, who was already getting up to leave. Rukia followed after him and few moments later, then Orihime, Uryū and Chad followed.

"Was it something I said?" Ryū chuckled rolling over on his back seeing their group had just dwindled down to heself, the twins, Tatsuki, Ryo and Mihana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the cramped confined space of a utility closet. It was hot and musty. Ichigo had Rukia by the waist, his hot, wet mouth was kissing her hungrily. She sucked lightly on his tongue as it jutted into her mouth. There was very little light available but he didn't need to see to get the job done. She had told him countless times no sex at school, but as always he didn't listen. He had lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Her pink striped panties were wet while they were pulled down and hanging on one of her legs, that was also dangling over his arm, as he moved his thick, hot cock deep inside her; sighing with relief and lust as he did so. He covered her mouth with his hand as her moaning mounted. They could hear other students in the hall passing by. They had only a brief time before the lunch bell would ring for their next class. Their fucking was urgent and intense.

"Ahh, Ichigo... Ohh yeah. Yes." Rukia began to moan in his ear. "I'm ready, I'm cumming." Ichigo sped up his pace, as she came on him; her pussy tightening over his cock. He pumped into her for as long as he could, until his stiff member began to twitch, his climax building in the pit of his stomach.

"Rukia…," he gasped. He set her down and she dropped to her knees quickly while taking his thick, hot, sticky cock in her mouth as he came. He pumped into her warm, wet mouth, her tongue licking and sucking him. Their combined flavor was familiar to her now. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's head, slightly pulling at her hair as he came in her mouth, his cum warm and salty as it slid down her throat. His thrusts slowed as he finished his release. She suckled gently a few moments longer until he pulled himself away and pulled her to her feet, kissing her gently. They heard the bell for lunch ring. As they adjusted their clothing, she could feel Ichigo smiling.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

** LEMON means Lemon Explicit**

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 8 - Acacia**

Rukia reluctantly left after school with Ryu, she looked back at Ichigo, as he was heading to the locker rooms to do clean up. Kyoko walking a few feet behind him.

"So where do we start?" Ryu said putting his arm around Rukia. Rukia quickly removed it. She immediately shook off the tingling feeling that spread through her where he had touched her. She wanted to hurry and head out somewhere so that they could be done as soon as possible.

"There's lots of cool things to do downtown."

"Lets go to the beach." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of the train station.

"Its too cold," she said pulling back.

"We don't have to swim, we can just look around and take pictures." He grabbed her hand again, and pulled her behind him.

She looked up at him, he was acting so much like Ichigo right now. She felt her mound tingle.

"This is gonna be fun." Ryū said looking back over his shoulder at her. Just like with Ichigo, butterflies turned in her stomach.

He took them the long way around to the train station taking her to a shopping area.

"You like any of this stuff?" He said peering into a store window filled with mannequins dressed in short frilly dresses.

"We're supposed to be working."

"You can't answer a question?

"Its nice."

"Which one?" He stared down at her, his arms folded, waiting for her response. She knew they would stay there as long as she refused to answer.

"I like..." She took a closer look at the dresses. Their was a red one she liked a lot. "The blue one, with the straps. Can we go now?"

Ryu stared at her for a long moment incredulously, then back at the dresses. He followed after Rukia with his hands in his pockets.

Rukia was trying to distance herself as much as she could from Ryu. But within minutes her arm was brushing against his. She couldn't figure out if he was coming towards her or vice versa. But after several attempts of trying to keep away, she gave up.

Ryu took his time as he led them to the train station. HE kept asking question after question, hoping Rukia would open up.

The train platform was crowed as normal and Ryū had the same effect on the girls here that he had at Karakura high school. Several girls talked to him while they were waiting for the train. Rukia tugged on his shirt as the car started filling, almost annoyed that he was still talking to the giggling girls.

"Ok bossy," he said waving to the girls.

"Well, this was you're Idea... So, If you want, I can go home and you can take pictures of them."

"No no no, I want you here." he said smiling down at her scowling face.

Rukia hated that he was being so charming, it was getting harder to hate him.

As the train started off, he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him as if she'd been stung, his hand remaining on her shoulder or her waist, making sure they didn't get separated. As soon as he touched her, she wiggled away from him. Ryu would back off just a bit, then move back uncomfortably close to her.

"It shows the perv's you're with someone."

Rukia raised her eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that her skin was tingling and warm where he had touched her.

"... Ok, ok." he said moving his arm.

They stood in silence pressed against each other as the train buzzed along the tracks, Rukia's arm stretched high, holding the hand strap, and Ryu's body right against hers. He looked down on her when she wasn't looking and she caught glimpses of him when he tried to look away, just like Ichigo.

Rukia hadn't only caught the eye of Ryu, A smartly dressed business-man on his way back to work from lunch had also taken an interest in Rukia, slowly moving through the crowded car, inching closer to her.

Rukia was trying to stay focused on the days tasks but suddenly she felt something rubbing against her leg. She looked up at Ryu, who had both hands on the strap smiling down at her when she looked into his blue eyes. She pulled back with nowhere to go feeling a hand on her bottom. She turned to her left seeing a man, looking at his cell, and some student's behind her texting away. She shook it off as a thought of her just overreacting and again grabbed hold of her strap and tried to collapse into herself. Until she, once more, felt it again. The businessman cut his eyes to her and she noticed that he was only using one hand on his cell; she went to scream but before she could Ryu had grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him backwards. She held his arm at bay to keep him from doing anything else.

"Ah, thanks." She said moving closer to Ryu. He smiled.

Ryū continued his small talk trying to get Rukia to relax. He chatted inanely about whatever came to his mind, still trying to get Rukia to laugh or smile. As nice as he was, the last thing she needed was to have a good time with him, but as each moment passed it was getting much harder to avoid.

She found herself telling him what little facts she knew about Karakura town.

Ryu had the camera out taking pictures of everything he could, often turning the camera on Rukia.

"I'm gonna have to keep that one for me." he said. She reached for the camera and tried to deleted it.

"Don't worry, I'll get a chance to take more," His sexy smirk ever-present.

"You're friends don't want you around me, I don't just mean the strawberry either."

They were nearing their stop. Rukia didn't answer. She continued to look out the window at the passing scenery.

"What do they think, I'm the big bad wolf?"

She looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, Ryu!" He was talking in a high voice now. "What big teeth you have."

She giggled.

"The better to eat you with, my dear." He said lustfully, staring at her, licking his lips. She blushed and looked away, hurrying out the opening train doors.

When they reached the beach, he ran down to the water and was trying to coax Rukia to the waters edge, but she didn't fall for it.

"So do you work at that candy shop, with the guy in the hat?"

"Huh? Mmm. Something like that."

"I liked your little t-shirt yesterday."

Rukia was blushing even harder.

"You kept me up all last night."

"What?"

"Jacking off." He gyrated his hips. "Your hard nipples in that t-shirt, very nice. I bet they're pink too."

"Ryu! Stop!" She felt a heat rising in her skin her stomach turning pleasantly.

"Sorry." He says but with an unapologetic smirk.

He tried to calm down a little. Rukia had to reluctantly admit that she was having a great time with Ryu. They walked all over, with him being his normal cocky self and posing in every picture possible. He bought her an ice cream, and was playing the games on the boardwalk to get her whatever stuffed toy was the prize. She unwillingly accepted the gift, a blue bunny that reminded her of Chappy. But she had to keep pushing him to stay on task.

"So what's with you and the strawberry?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, eating another ice cream Ryu had bought her.

"You know what I mean. He almost busted a vein when we left today. Is he gonna try to beat my ass tomorrow when you tell him what a great time we had today."

"Great time?"

"You know this is fun." He said poking her waist causing her to laugh. He was watching her mouth as she licked the ice cream, her tongue, her lips glistening with cream. "You _are really, really _cute," his voice was low, and deliberate. "Especially when you smile."

Rukia stopped smiling, as she blushed. She rushed ahead of him, pulling out the camera.

"You really do want to get this over with as soon as possible, don't you?" He said, as she looked through the pictures.

"Well... I don't see any reason to waste time."

"…Or be with me any longer than you have to. Am I so bad?" He stepped back from her holding his arms out to his side allowing her to look him over. He wasn't bad. Not bad at all, and her thinking like that wasn't good.

"We both know you're just trying to piss Ichigo off." She said getting a hold of her senses.

He chuckled.

"Well mostly, but not completely... I mean," His hand grazed the back of Rukia's neck. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Your tag was out. That's all..." There was an awkward silence. "I'm not a bad guy... Unless you want me to be…?"

She didn't smile, just stared at him, almost confused. _This couldn't be the same guy that put his hand through her abdomen almost killing her, or almost fired a cero at her point blank._

"Ok, you win. Lets head back now. I can't promise I'm not gonna rub it in when I see the strawberry tomorrow though." He was walking off, his hands in his pockets.

"You guys do what you want. I'll just visit you in the nurse's office."

She smiled at him as they headed to the train. The ride back on the train was quiet, Ryu was staring at Rukia the whole time. She tried to ignore it.

They reached Ryu's apartment first.

"Wanna come up? We can have dinner. I have ramen."

Rukia thought for a moment, being in the tiny apartment with just she and Ryu and his bright blue eyes. There's no way she could explain that to Ichigo that would sound reasonable.

"No. I should be getting home."

"I can walk you?" Ryu said, reaching for her.

"That's okay." Rukia said waving and running down the street, she still had the blue rabbit. "See ya tomorrow."

The English project was going to be almost as hard on Rukia as it was for Ichigo but for different reasons. Ryu was a handsome guy and in several was very much like Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was waiting for Rukia at the front of the clinic. She sat down beside him.

"So..." He asked not looking at her while taking the stuffed toy she was holding. Rukia knew she wouldn't get past him without relaying every detail she could remember. She went over everything that she and Ryu had done that afternoon. She was careful though to leave out the fact he had invited her up to his apartment or his excessive, shameless flirtation. As she talked, Ichigo began slowly ringing the stuffed toys neck.

"So...see, he didn't turn into a monster. He was cool and nice, a perfect gentleman. Though tomorrow you'll probably get a different version." She was sure that it was all for show…Wasn't it? "So what about you and Kyoko?"

"He's kinda creepy. He doesn't say anything for the most part." Ichigo told her how they had gone to one of the shrines and Kyoko posed in all the pictures with the same dead pan expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia wasn't looking forward to school the next day, and she spent all morning telling Ichigo to remember that no matter what Ryu said it was only to piss him off.

Rukia's afternoon with Ryu had made her very unpopular with the girls all over the school. Tatsuki was cold to her though she was trying her best to not be. Ryu wasted no time in sticking it to Ichigo about the time he got to spend with Rukia.

"So you've been taking your meds today, huh?" Ryu said, after his initial teasing did nothing to phase Ichigo.

"Shut up, Ryu." Ichigo growled as they headed down to PE.

"You gotta see this pic I took yesterday. It's so good. I made it the wallpaper on my cell." Ryu opened his cell and put it in Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, seeing Rukia's striped pink panties.

"You son of a Bi-" Ichigo said turning and swinging at Ryu, who barely dodged. The other boys in the class who weren't knocked out of the way moved as not to be drawn into the fight.

"I knew it! You recognized them!" He was moving back quickly as Ichigo was racing towards him. "How many times have you seen them? How many times have you taken them off her?" Ryu said trying not to show how upset **he** was.

Ichigo was running, and swinging at Ryu trying to take his head off.

"Hey don't blame, Rukia, she didn't know I took the picture under her skirt."

Ichigo tackled the laughing Ryu and began punching him in the face. Ryu put up his arms to block, then retaliated by punching Ichigo in the chin. Soon they were in another all out brawl with Chad and Uryu watching. Chad was trying to find an opening so he could pull Ichigo out.

"Let them fight." Uryu said adjusting his glasses. Ichigo would never forgive them if they tried to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you guys have this much energy, join the karate team, wrestling team or something." The coach was saying in his office. He was frustrated that two of his most talented students only wanted to challenge each other and not do anything for the school.

"No, thanks." they said in unison. They were both bloody and bruised, barely able to stay in their seats just a few feet apart.

"Fine. Hametsu you're one osoji next week. What are you smiling about Kurosaki? You'll be with him. Now get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was not too happy with Ryu after hearing about the picture. Rukia was rushing their remaining time together as fast as she could.

"You're mad at me." Ryu finally said, Rukia hadn't spoken to him for the last hour. They were now in the school library. He was staring at her, watching her hand, wanting to touch her neck, her lips. He was practically sitting in the same seat she was in.

"That's an understatement." She answered severely, not looking up, as she pasted pictures.

"How come he knows what your underwear look like? Hmm…?" He wanted to brush the hair from her face.

"I stay with his family. Probably from doing laundry."

"Hmmm." He clinched his jaw. Ryu tried his best to get back on Rukia's good side, to no avail.

"So looks like we can finish this up tomorrow." Rukia said, taking the camera and looking through the pictures they had taken.

"Wanna come over for some dinner?" Ryu asked, as they left the library. "I can order something?"

"No." Rukia said walking off. "Later."

"I'm sorry!" he shouted after her. He had been apologizing up and down for the few hours he got to spend with her.

"Whatever."

He was clinching his fists. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to go after her. He was upset, upset that she was upset with him. Upset that she couldn't wait to get away from him. And it was all _**his**_ fault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been quiet and angry all the way home. The twins didn't ask, and even more so, didn't care. They had warned him about dealing so closely with the other students, especially Rukia.

They were playing video games now, totally mesmerized and into the game. Ryu was sprawled out on the sofa, his mind going back to Rukia, his hand absently rubbing his crotch. His phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket.

"Yo!" Ryu said, then listened. "Yep, he's still outside the window, I don't see how you could miss him with that big ass afro." He was listening again. "Just wait until tomorrow night, I've got some stuff to finish up at that school...I know, I wanted to, which means I can change it and I said wait until tomorrow night to start." He closed his cell, rolled over and looked at the twins. He made sure not to take any notice of Zennosuke outside the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're just about done with this," Rukia said adjusting on the hard park bench she was sitting on. Ryu had wanted her to come to his apartment to finish the project, but she adamantly said no. She wanted a wide open space with several escape options.

Ryu was not out of the dog house with Rukia no matter how charming he had tried to be. Rukia wanted this to be over ASAP, especially when she found herself staring a little too long in his blue eyes or just remembering about how upset Ichigo was when he told her of the picture Ryu had taken and how embarrassed and angry she was. Ryu was sitting beside her on the picnic table bench. His back to the table, elbows propped upon the table's edge, his legs open. He was watching people pass by.

"You're gonna miss me aren't ya?" Ryu said, turning to her.

"What? I'll see you in class, so…no I won't miss you." Rukia said plainly, putting on some finishing touches with a Chappy drawing.

"No, I mean, miss this. Just us two."

"Hmm." She pretended to think. "No...Done," Ryu was staring at her smirking. He lifted his finger up and stroked her cheek. She flinched moving away from him.

"Ryu, stop." She swatted his hand away.

"Stop what?" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. He smiled as he continued to hold her arm, staring at her lips.

"Ryu…" Rukia said pulling away from him. He yanked her back, she fell against his chest, his other hand snaking around her throat and up to the back of her neck; his mouth descended on hers, his tongue flicking, tasting her lips. A flash of electricity went through her. She instinctively closed her legs, her mound gush with wet warmth.

"Hey Ryu! Rukia!" Rukia pulled back and away from him seeing Tatsuki running across the park towards them, with Toshi walking behind her. He was a handsome boy but looked quite bored.

"Hey Guys! Hi Ryu." Tatsuki said to Ryu as she arrived at he table. "Are you guys done? We are." She pulled out their project notebook.

"Yeah, we're done." Rukia said standing and gathering her things, Tatsuki wasn't paying attention to her.

"You wanna see ours, Ryu?" Tatsuki asked, holding it proudly.

"Maybe later." he said while getting up to follow Rukia. "Let me walk you home."

"I got it." She said turning around angrily, holding him back with one hand.

"Its getting dark," he continued, he put his hand by her waist.

"I said…I got it." She turned and ran out of the park.

"What's with her?" Toshi asked.

.

.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**Lemon Explicit**

**IchixRuki-**

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 9 - Bugloss**

Kouan Hatsumei was walking quickly through the crowded streets of Karakura town. _They should have been gone by now, they wouldn't have even come if the sexta hadn't told them about a way they might be able to get bodies._ Kouan was thoroughly intrigued at how the shinigami had done it. He, himself, was an inventor though Szayel wouldn't have acknowledged it, but where's Szayel now, and where was he?

The Sexta had kept them in Karakura town too long playing his game. The twins wanted to join him, unfortunately, at the high school, to get a glimpse of a normal life.

They should have only been there a couple of weeks for the game to be played out, a month at most, but he was so happy, so wickedly gleeful that he was causing such confusion and discomfort, especially to the one called Kurosaki. But now they could finally wrap this up and get out of there. Kouan just wanted to live, live in peace.

Kouan felt eyes on him again. He turned quickly to see the golden eyed black cat, which seemed to be following him over the last few days. It was just sitting now, on a fence watching him as he passed. The last time he had been this close to it was when he was talking to the Sexta, on the phone the night before. He had looked over his shoulder and there was a man in a green and white stripped hat, who seemed to disappear in front of his eyes.

The cat was following him. Kouan started to run, the cat kept its same relaxed pace. Most other animals seemed afraid of him as if they knew he wasn't supposed to be there, not this one. He'd have to reveal himself, because this animal made him feel uneasy, it knew something but he wouldn't allow it to live to relay any information.

Kouan ran down an alley away from the growing city and man-made lights, slowly pulling out his Zanpakutou, he turned, weapon drawn…

He was alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki was shaking, Ryū's face was inches from hers. She was sitting on the picnic table, he was standing between her legs, his warm large hands on both of her thighs.

"What was that?" he asked coldly eyebrows raised while looking into her eyes.

Her face was red, she couldn't believe she'd said it, but she was tired of being ignored. If this was the only way to get his attention then she'd do it, but now she was regretting it.

"Ahh," her voice caught in her throat. He squeezed her thighs, her skin was on fire where his hands met her skin. His blue eyes flashed at her daring her to answer.

"I- I saw you kiss,…Rukia?" It was almost a question this time.

"And?"

"And… Ichigo's not gonna like that?" Tatsuki continued.

"Are _you_ gonna tell him?" His hands were going up her thighs slowly, as he stared unblinkingly in her eyes.

"Ahh…" She was mesmerized by his fierce blue eyes, the strand of hair that fell between his brow, was distracting her. She wanted to go back in time by five minutes and not have said anything about how she saw him pull Rukia in for a kiss.

"Are you? Or did you want to work something out?"

"No... I just."

"You just..." He said mockingly. "You want me, don't you? You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"No, I don't." She lied, shivering at his boldness. She flushed all over, she felt like she would melt. She wanted to be invisible now. He had exposed her.

"You're lying," His mouth curled into a cruel wicked smile. "You're pussy's wet now, I can smell it." He sniffed the air, all the while his eyes boring into her. His hands moved under her skirt now, his thumbs moved to her crotch rubbing lightly on the moist fabric. Her face was bright red and her eyes wide.

"Ahh Ryū..." She was shaking, as her body was jolted with ripples of pleasure. She tried to look away seeing Toshi watching her.

Was this what she wanted?

"Ahh, Ryū!" he was mocking her again. "Don't worry I'll give you what you want." He pulled her thighs and she slid to him, her mound, landing squarely against his hard cock. "I got something to do tonight but We'll finish this tomorrow!" He stepped back looking at her again, his mouth curling into a grin.

"Later," He waved her off, then stuffed his hands into his pockets leaving the park with Toshi following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!" Ichigo said closing the notebook that he'd been doing with Kyoko. They were in Keigo's apartment, music playing softly in the back ground. During his time with Kyoko over the last two days, Ichigo had started out watching him, grilling him about their old school and life. Kyoko didn't like talking about it and defiantly didn't like talking about his old family life. Their father had never loved them and basically kicked them out when they were very, very young.

How could anyone do something like that? Ichigo thought, appreciating his goofy father just a bit more. Ryū had had a similar upbringing and that's how they'd became friends, becoming a makeshift family. Ichigo stopped asking, his heart and mind were at odds.

"This calls for a celebration!" Keigo said, standing up. His project with Chad complete as well. "I'll order out and we can watch SUPER KAMEN NOODLE LOVER tonight. Its a new episode!" He was so excited having guests over beside Mizuiro.

Mizuiro was on the sofa with headphones on reading a magazine. He and his partner Mihana had finished their project the day before.

"No thanks, Keigo. I gotta get home." Ichigo said looking at his watch, standing up.

"Me, too." Chad said.

"How about you, Kyoko?"

"No, sorry Asano-san." Kyoko said coolly.

"Its Keigo," Keigo pouted. Mizuiro smiled.

"My brother will be waiting."

"Ah, c'mon guys! Lets do some male bonding!" Keigo said almost about to cry.

"Maybe this weekend." Ichigo said waving as he was leaving.

"I'll hold you to that, Ichigo!"

"You do that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zennosuke was bored out of his mind. Toshi was sitting alone in the apartment, playing that game like a zombie. Zennosuke was hoping that Ichigo would get whatever bug that had crawled up his ass, out so he could go about his regular duties. Zennosuke stood to stretch his legs not seeing the image of Toshi flicker for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See ya, Chad." Ichigo said waving as he turned on to his street.

"Night, Kurosaki." his deep voice boomed even when he wasn't trying. Kyoko had headed home in the opposite direction when they left Keigo's.

.

Chad walked solemnly down the familiar route to his apartment. Chad didn't feel any need to be afraid whenever he walked home, but that was on any other night.

Something was different about tonight, something in the air. Chad felt a cold chill on the back of his neck for sometime. It seemed to get worse the closer he got to his home. He looked behind him and found that nothing was there, but he could feel something. Something approaching…

He turned to face whatever it was head on.

"Come out! I'm not running!" Chad shouted manifesting Brazo Derecha de Gigante. The sky seemed to be closing in around him, blanketing him in darkness, though the sun was still up above the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia were on the Karakura town bridge. They had just finished their second pass of the city. Rukia had steered clear of any talk about Ryū and didn't dare tell Ichigo what he'd done that afternoon, or how it had made her feel. They headed back to the office building in town, stopping at their favorite tallest one.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo said coming up behind her.

Rukia was quiet as they had prepared for their patrol; she was contemplating the kiss that Ryū had given her. It wasn't real. Just something to upset Ichigo, she kept telling herself. But he would have done better to do it in front of Ichigo, right? He couldn't be sure that she'd tell him. And she wouldn't. Nothing good would come from telling Ichigo, except loss of human life.

"Nothing..." She was brought back from her thoughts by Ichigo grabbing her face and kissing her softly.

She hugged him while looking into his brown eyes and she knew she was safe with him.

This was a moment Ichigo would normally take advantage of to get her naked, but with the attack last night, he didn't want either of them to be caught with their pants down, literally. He held her close and kissed her gently again.

"I love you, Rukia."

His strong deep voice confessing to her shook her to her core while spreading warmth through out every cell. She knew he loved her, but he hadn't ever said it before. Till now.

"I love you, too, Ichigo." She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. She did truly love him, and only him.

"I love these, too," he said while he grabbed her breasts and cupped them, squeezing lightly. She giggled and pulled away.

"And this." He grabbed at her round bottom, giving it a squeeze as well.

"Ichigo," she laughed. "Stop."

"And these," his fingers curled under her chin, kissing her more passionately on her soft lips. He put both arms around her, one holding the back of her head as his kisses became increasingly intense, the other wrapped securely around her waist.

.

"Ah, isn't that sweet. Young love." A hooded spectator said, looking down on Ichigo and Rukia while rubbing his crotch slowly.

A massive reiatsu erupted across town, Rukia and Ichigo broke from their kiss, then stood ready, their Zanpakutou's out and at the ready. The reiatsu was familiar.

"Chad!" They said in unison, heading to his apartment. They felt his El Directo go off, the night sky lighting up in a wide beam of blue.

.

When they reached Chad's apartment, the reiatsu was gone.

And so was Chad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was dark, hot and muggy. The moon was out, lighting the sky, casting a soft silver light over everything. Rukia was running, she'd been running for a while now. The flimsy gown she was wearing was soaked with perspiration, clinging to her mercilessly._

_There was a wall in front of her now, the clear night sky over head. She had no place to run. Her heart was pounding, she could hear it in her ears. Then __**He**__ was in front of her and she could see his sharp, white teeth gleaming._

"_There you are," Ryū said, putting his hand on the wall blocking her from leaving. She turned the other direction, his arm went up to block her._

_His hair was damp, the lone strand between his eyebrows was limp. He was bare-chested, sweat beading on him. She looked down, he was wearing white hakama. His blue eyes seemed more intense than ever, leaving blue marks under each eye that flared out, making him look more sinister. His teeth seemed sharper and whiter than she remembered._

"_Ryū, stop!" Her hands were on his hot chest. Touching him sent jolts of electricity through her, her clit was throbbing. His heart was beating fast as he pressed into her. She turned her head, his hand gliding over her face while pushing her hair to the side. His hand gripped the back of her neck as he held her in place, his mouth open to kiss her. She tried to turn her head but was held fast. He crushed her mouth with his kiss, forcing his wide flat tongue in her mouth. Grunting loudly as he did; Rukia tried to push him off as he pressed himself against her._

_She could feel his cock, already stiff, poking her. He feverishly tried to rub himself against her. She pulled away violently, gasping for air realizing the wall behind her was gone. She turned and ran. She kept looking behind her only to see him just standing there and grinning. _

_While distracted, She ran head first into another warm hard body._

"_Rukia." _

_She turned, as strong arms held her shoulders. It was Ichigo._

"_Oh, Ichigo." She wrapped her arms around his waist. His presence was comforting her. He too, was shirtless, sweat beading. He stroked her back, kissing her on the forehead, brushing her damp hair from her brow._

"_I'm here. I won't leave you." He said smiling down at her. She wrapped her arms and his neck, standing on her toes to kiss him._

_Ichigo kissed her deeply, frantically, passionately; squeezing her to him as he moved to kissing her along her jawbone, down her neck and to her collarbone. He slid her gown off her shoulder, licking and kissing her moist skin._

_He played with her nipple, through the silky moist fabric of her clingy gown, flicking them lightly with his finger, then pinching gently. _

_Her head falling back to accept and enjoy his soft lips on her skin. He stared in her eyes as he took the hard nub in his teeth, tenderly biting. _

_Rukia gasped in pleasure watching him. He had his large hands firmly at her waist as he trailed kisses down her chest, to her stomach and then while kneeling he kissed lightly on her mound. She grabbed his head, running her fingers through his spiky orange hair. She was bare under the gown so he could easily feel the little tuft of jet black hair between her legs. He licked her through the fabric, his smooth tongue and texture of the fabric on her clit made Rukia mewl and moan in pleasure. She pressed herself to his mouth wanting more physical contact. Beads of sweat tickled her as they rolled down her back and between her ass cheeks._

_He stood slowly dragging his hands along her slick skin as he did. He planted another deep kiss on her mouth, flicking his tongue against her as he grabbed her round, hand full, sized ass and lifted her. She opened her legs to make room for his engorged and erect cock. He lifted her up and positioned her over the tip and steadily let her sink onto it. _

_She closed her eyes wincing at the fullness and pleasure, every part of her tingling at the feeling of him inside her. She moved her hips back and forth on him, he grunted as he moved into her, breathing from his mouth. _

_She steadied herself by putting her arms around his neck, legs around his waist._

_Their movements were slow and languid, they were both relishing the deep erotic sensations of being connected. Rukia was mewling between pants as she also stroked Ichigo's strong muscular arms as they held her up effortlessly. Then stroking his broad chest flicking his nipples._

"_Ahh, Ichigo." Rukia moaned._

"_Ooh," A low voice moaned behind her._

_Her eyes snapped open, Ichigo's remaining shut. _

"_I wanna fuck you so bad, Rukia." The voice was deep and lustful in her ear. She could feel the hot breath on her skin. She looked back at Ichigo, his eyes still closed._

"_Let me Fuck you, Rukia." The voice came again, she was tingling with fear and anticipation. Suddenly she felt another pair of large hands on her small frame and at her waist, stroking her skin. She turned her head to see Ryū grinning sensuously, yet savagely, at her while he stood directly behind her._

"_There's still room," he said sliding his hands down to her hips. She gasped loudly, as she felt his bare chest on her back, the hot head of his cock teased at the puckered entrance of her ass. She looked at Ichigo frantically, he hadn't changed. His eyes still closed as he pumped slowly, deliciously into her pussy._

"_Ichi-"_

"_Don't," Ryū's hand covered her mouth. "Don't say a word." he said, slowly releasing his hand and moving them down to her ass again to spread her cheeks._

"_No! Don't!" Rukia said in a loud whisper, moving a hand behind her to push him off. _

_He brushed her hand aside and then went back to his task, spitting in his hand and rubbing it over his cock, again. The tip, now slick, was at the tight entrance of her ass. She stiffened in anticipation, her hands tightening on Ichigo's biceps, as butterflies were building slowly in the pit of her stomach sending waves of tingling pleasure through her. She tried to scream but nothing came out as he slowly pumped himself into her inch by thick inch. _

_Rukia bit her lip as he began filling her up, going deeper, deeper; making her feel like she might split open. It felt sooo good. She didn't want to admit it but... fuck, it did._

_Her skin was prickling with delight and fear at the forbidden. She was about to pass out, gasping, being so completely filled up by them both. She lay back against Ryū's chest, his hand cupping her perky breast, pinching her nipple as he entered her with longer strokes._

"_Rukia." She looked back at Ichigo. He was watching her through narrowed eyes, pumping hard with each stroke. She was speechless, scared, embarrassed._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" She moaned as Ichigo tried to keep her attention focused on him. His lips sunk to her other nipple, he nipped lightly on them as his hands kneaded her thighs, holding her up._

_Ryū wouldn't be shown up and he pumped longer and deeper strokes into Rukia's ass making her quiver and squeal. The erotic sensation of them both rubbing against each other inside her, sent her to her peak immediately._

""_Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnnn!" She moaned louder and louder as the competition to make her orgasm intensified. Her muscles gave spasm after spasm as she tensed around them both._

"_Mmmm…AHHHnnnnnn! I'm cumming!" She shouted as she wiggled and gyrated her pelvis wildly. They each hammered her relentlessly. Her eyes popped open. _

_Ichigo and Ryū were in a frenzy pumping into Rukia, their hands and mouths all over her. Her tongue was flailing out of her mouth as every part of her was tingling with the shameless pleasure of them both inside her, fucking her brutally, deliciously. _

_Ichigo gripped her tighter, grunting with his head tilted back, as he started to cum. She felt his cock twitch. _

_Ryū grabbed her hair pulling her head back and smothering her with kisses as he growled wildly while pumping deeper and harder into her, his cock pulsing as he was cumming in her ass. _

_She felt herself being filled with rope after rope of their hot cum. It was over flowing and spilling out of her as they continued to fuck her._

"_Ahhhnnnnnn…" Rukia pulled away from Ryū, her head spinning, tears filling her eyes, she smiled as if in a daze. Her vision bursting into white nothingness._

"Rukia?" a soft sweet voice called to her, she blinked. "Rukia!"

Rukia sat up in her bed, sheets dripping with sweat. She looked around to see Yuzu staring worriedly at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yuzu! Rukia! Are you alright?" Ichigo stormed into the room.

"Ah, yeah, Ichigo. I'm fine. We're fine." Rukia was red-faced, "I'm sorry, Yuzu, for waking you."

It was 45 minutes before she could convince the Kurosaki house that she was fine and it was all a bad dream, and her worrying about Chad. Yuzu was breathing softly now as she had fallen back to sleep.

Rukia knew Ichigo wouldn't sleep anymore tonight. And neither would she.

.

.

to be continued...


	10. chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

**Lemon Explicit **

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 10 - Dragon Plant**

**.**

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki was weirdly sheepish that morning, as she came out of her house to meet them on the way to school.

"Yeah?" Ichigo kept walking, not wanting to be scolded again.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Ichigo turned raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, for what?"

"The whole thing with Ryū..." Rukia looked at her, then back at Ichigo.

He could feel that she was struggling to apologize.

"It doesn't matter." He said with a smile, seeing she was uncomfortable and patting her on the head, ruffling her already wild hair.

"Cut it out." Tatsuki smiled, pulling away, having received forgiveness. They caught up to the others.

Tatsuki noticed they were one person short.

"Where's Chad?"

.

"Does anyone know where Sado is?" Ochi sensei asked at the start of class.

"He was fine when we left my place." Keigo declared. "Right, Ichigo?" Keigo wanted everyone to know that Ichigo and Chad had been hanging out with him.

"Yep. He was fine when he was heading home, too." Ichigo replied. "I think he's sick, we went by his place today. He wasn't feeling well." Ichigo looked at Uryu, Orihime and Rukia.

On patrol the night before, Rukia and Ichigo had felt Chad's reiatsu completely disappear.

Zennosuke had reported no change in Ryū or the twins either.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Whats going on?" Rukia asked looking around in shock as they came to Chad's apartment._

_"You know what happened, its Grimmjow!" Ichigo was livid, looking around wildly. He was in his Bankai, ready to fight._

_"Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed his arm, "You don't know that-"_

_"I do, Rukia!"_

_"You all need to stay out of this." Soi Fon stated calmly, appearing in the dark living room. "Orders from Yamamoto are for you to leave this to the Gotei 13. Zennosuke has also been informed to go back to his regular duties and stop spying on high school students." _

_Soi Fon cut her eyes at Ichigo._

_"Ichigo?" Rukia stared at him in astonishment._

_"Until we figure out whats going on, you're relieved of your duties, Substitute Shinigami." Soi Fon said looking through the room._

_"You think I had something to do with this! Chad is my friend!" _

_Ichigo couldn't believe what he was being accused of._

_._

_"Ichigo, What happened?" Yoruichi appeared beside them as they stood outside Chad's apartment, she had waited for Soi Fon to clear the area before she came._

_"Its Grimmjow." Ichigo stated blankly, still staring at the apartment building._

_"Ichigo, please." Rukia was tired of hearing it. He was getting so upset and frustrated._

_"He may be right, Rukia. Kisuke is following a lead." Rukia looked shocked, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach._

_"Hanataro got fired after the attack at the convenience store, because when the surveillance tapes were watched it didn't show anyone attacking him. It just looked like he fell over the counter."_

_"How are you just finding out about this?" Ichigo shouted incredulously._

_"Hanataro has been hiding out all this time, because he didn't want to get sent back to the Soul Society for getting fired." They thought back to the time they had seen him, and he had runaway scared._

_"We just found out a few days ago, when I found him sleeping in the park."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tatsuki was shifting uneasily in her seat. She could feel Ryu's eyes on her all morning. The day before yesterday she would've loved it. Part of her did love it but the rest of her was a nervous wreck. Her hands were sweating. She couldn't hold still. Every time she turned around he was there staring at her, smiling.

.

Ryū, Kyoko and Toshi were staying in the class along with some other students for lunch, the bell had just rung.

"You coming up to the roof, Tatsuki?" Rukia asked as she and Orihime headed to lunch.

"I'm going to the restroom first. I'll meet you up there." Tatsuki waved to Orihime and Rukia, as she headed to the restroom.

She went to the end stall, absently checking her unruly hair in the mirror, before going in and closing the door. She was trying to hurry about her business hearing the door of the restroom open and close, and then the tinkling in the bowl underneath her. It tapered off and she cleaned herself up, pulling up her panties and flushing. She opened the door to the stall gasping in astonishment, her eyes as wide as flash bulbs, seeing Ryū standing in front of her, sadistically grinning.

"We had a date." It all happened so quickly, she had just opened her mouth to scream but his large hand was over her mouth instantly. His steely voice growled, pushing her back into the stall and closing the door behind him. She moaned inprotest under his palm, shaking her head. His sensuous mouth curled into a smile as he looked down at her lecherously.

He swirled her around so she had her back to the stall door, his lips and nose nuzzling her neck as his hand groped her wildly, the other one still over her mouth as she continued to try to object.

She was getting aroused despite herself. She had dreamed of this, dreamed of being with him, having pleasured herself every night thinking of him ever since he had come to school. Her body was willing and ready now, as his hands on her flesh fired her up, though her mind was having second thoughts.

His wet, hot tongue was sliding up her neck. Her body was tingling at the sensation of him on her, touching her, tasting her. Her panties were wet, her juice pooled between her legs in anticipation of him. She was moaning, trying to push him off but he relentlessly presses into her in the confined cramped space. He was breathing hard, grunting while sucking her neck. Her knees felt like they would buckle. He grabbed her by the waist, smiling at the power he so easily held over her.

He pulled back a little, untying the bow of her uniform. She tried to resist resulting in him kissing her full on the mouth, opening up for her. She tentatively stuck her tongue out, he took it in his mouth sucking lightly. She squirmed and mewled at the new sensation that made her clit prickle with aching delight and desire. Her nipples were rock hard, the lacy fabric of her bra seemed to be rough now as they pressed against it wanting to be free.

His animal instinct seemed to sense it and his hand glided up from her small waist to her pert breasts, pinching her nipples. She moaned loudly opening her eyes to see him watching her as they kissed, her skin burst into another wave of heat. Her already flushed face grew redder. He had her bow off and ripped her shirt open, she flinched and yelped as he did so, hearing the plink of the buttons as they hit the floor. He rubbed his hands over her yellow laced bra.

"You don't need this." His growl in her ear, seducing her even more as he ripped the bra open from the front. Tatsuki squealed again and tried to cover her self, but his mouth came down on hers again.

He wasted no time taking one breast, then the other, in his mouth, sucking and kneading savagely on them all the while staring in her eyes. She was writhing against the door. She had never felt so good. Her body was on fire now, losing all inhibition. He pulled back as she leaned in to kiss him, reaching for his face.

Smirking he said, "Not yet." and turned her to sit on the toilet seat. Standing in front of her, opening the fly of his school slacks, he released the bulging monster behind it. Her eyes widened in gasping surprise as his thick cock popped out in her face. She squirmed moving her head side to side trying to stand. Ryū pushed her back down, his hand on her head.

"Play nice." His voice was a husky whisper, moving his hips and poking her in the face with his stiff member, to her closed lips. She was shaking her head frantically, her lips pursed and tightly shut. He poked her again, harder, and gabbed her jaw pulling her mouth open and pushing himself into her. He gasped in pleasure at her hot, moist mouth engulfing him.

Ryū was so big, more then a mouth full. Tatsuki had to brace herself, grabbing his hips to keep him from thrusting too deeply in her. He tasted salty and earthy.

Before long Tatsuki's eyes were watering as his tip kept hitting the back of her throat. She looked up, his hand was still on her head, steadying her. But his eyes were closed, is mouth slightly open and grunting as he continued his aggressive thrusting, relishing the bliss he was feeling, fucking her mouth.

She felt his cock begin to twitch and pulse, as his breathing got shallow, his pumping more feverish. Soon Tatsuki couldn't hold him back, her hands pushing hard against his hips as he thrust deeper into her; the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat again, then he spurt forcefully into her mouth.

She almost gagged at his size and the shock of the warm bitter liquid in her mouth and her throat filling it up instantly causing her cheeks to fill. She was moaning against the tide of hot cum but he didn't stop his pumping, as another surge of it was forced down her throat. Then another, and another.

He gradually relaxed his grip, trying to thrust again but she pulled away coughing and wiping her mouth, with her wrist, the cum spilling from her mouth and down her chin and chest, looking up at him angrily.

"You look so cute covered in me." His words were oddly sweet to her, but she was about to decry his actions when he pulled her to her feet, turned her around and bent her over. She caught herself with her hands on the toilet seat. She felt the cool air of the room on her bottom as he lifted her skirt. He bent down behind her grabbing her by the waist and pressing his face into her ass. She yelped arching her back as he wiggled his face between her cheeks. He breathed in her scent, licking the fabric, tasting her through the moist panties.

_What was he doing?_ She was loving the luscious and thrilling feeling. He was stroking her legs as he continued to tease her ass with his face. One hand stroked up between her legs to lightly flick her swollen aching clit that he easily felt through her wet panties. He rubbed his thumb over her clit , her legs trembled as he did. She was biting her lip to stay quiet. Though she had stopped worrying long ago if some one would find them.

He yanked her panties down without warning: pulling up on her leg, so she stepped out of them. Then he roughly grabbed her ass cheeks, they instantly turned bright red under his rough touch and then spreading them open excessively wide and stared at Tatsuki's pinkness.

He eagerly began licking the full length of her, twirling his tongue on her clit then up to her anal ring. She whimpered, rolling her hips into his tongue. He continued with this for a few delicious moments before he replaced his wet tongue with his thumb; standing behind her. He stroked his rock hard cock, dipping his member between her soaking nether lips, lubing his cock and coating it with her honey. He popped the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing her.

She moaned and mewled, trying to push herself on to him but her held her at bay. She wanted him now, she needed him, needed his thick hot cock, inside her. This felt like the worst punishment ever. Suddenly, he plowed right into her tight, hungry pussy as she cried out in delighted shock. Her silky, wet, tight entrance made him grunt from the pit of his stomach at the succulent feeling of her hot pussy sucking him in.

"Fuuuck, you feel so good…" He was stroking slowly in and out of her while moaning and clutching her hips. His red-hot shaft filled her completely, she seemed to tighten and squeeze around him. He was taking longer strokes for the enjoyment of them both, all while wiggling his thumb on her ass hole.

Tatsuki was gripping the toilet seat, her arms shaking at the erotic pleasure that was pulsing through her as Ryū bared down on her. His hot prick pushing into her as deep as he could, his pubic hair tickling the tender flesh of her ass when he dove deep into her. Then he pulled out slowly again, then again. Tatsuki let herself go to the wonderful feeling and sensations that were rippling through her body.

Tatsuki was amazed that he was so big and hard that her clenched jaw hurt while trying to take him in, but now she was wrapped tightly around him as he plunged into her, she had never felt anything so good, so shamelessly lewd before.

Ryū started moving Tatsuki's hips over his cock as he rocked into her, first side to side then up and down, then circling one way then the other. Each direction he moved her, he slowly picked up his pace and brought new raw sensations that made him gasp, moan and grunt loudly.

"FUUUCCKK!" He was gasping, his breathing catching in his throat.

Tatsuki was panting and mewling as she let Ryū have his way with her. Her ears were buzzing, her eyes shut tight as she tried to focus on the pleasure and tension building between her legs and from within her gut. Her body was starting to stiffen at the familiar wave of her oncoming orgasm as it started barreling towards her, her moans turning into screams. Ryu's pace got more deliberate and forceful. He was slamming into her now, his thumb had sunk into her ass and he was still wiggling it, coming to his peak.

"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnghg. AHHHhhhhhhhhh! Ryūuuuuuuuuu!" Tatsuki cried out arching her back. "I'mmmm Cummming!" An intense orgasm violently crashed through her; her pussy frantically giving off one spasm after another as she clinched his still pumping cock.

His reply was a sensually low growl as he shot his cum deep inside her on an inward thrust. His cock pulsed repeatedly emptying another hot load into her with each thrust.

Tatsuki felt like crying, tears welling in her eyes. She was so overcome with joy and ecstasy, as the waves of her orgasm swept through her. They stayed connected for a few moments, rocking against each other.

.

Orihime hadn't touched her food, she was watching the door to the roof waiting for Tatsuki, who still hadn't made it to lunch.

"Orihime?" Uryū hadn't eaten either, all the while watching Orihime under his glasses.

.Tatsuki fell to the floor, arms across the toilet set, chest heaving, totally spent. Ryū smiled, breathing deeply as well while looking down upon her triumphantly. He put away his still semi hard member, that was shiny and sticky with their fluid. He zipped his pants, opening the stall door, looking back at her once more then turning to nod to Toshi.

_._

Ichigo was in another world, Rukia was still trying to chat pleasantly. Orihime was responding absently, watching the door to the roof and Uryū was watching Orihime. The light chatter stopped abruptly when they all felt the same thing. They looked at each other horrified. Tatsuki was gone, her reiatsu vanished!

.

.

to be continued

…...


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters **

**LEMON means Lemon Explicit **

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 11 - Sayuri**

"WHERE IS SHE!" Ichigo had Ryū by the collar, slamming him up against the wall. When he had run into the classroom, Ryū was sitting at his desk, talking to Kyoko and Toshi.

"What?" Ryū demanded holding Ichigo's wrist to keep from being choked. "What the fuck, Kurosaki?"

"WHERE. IS. TATSUKI!" Ichigo repeated, slamming Ryū to the wall with each word.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ryū choked out.

"Cut the crap, GRIMMJOW!"

Rukia and Orihime gasped as Ichigo said Grimmjow. Uryū shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ichigo slammed him hard against the wall once more. The sound of his head hitting the wall was audible.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, trying to grab his arm. "Remember Yamamoto." she tried to finish in a whisper.

"I could give a fuck about that!" Ichigo wasn't taking his eyes off Ryū. "Where the fuck **is** she?"

"How the hell should I know? I haven't seen her since the start of lunch." He was smirking now. "What the fucks a grimmj-"

"**STOP FUCKIN WITH ME**!" he was slamming Ryū again.

"Let me go Kurosaki, if you don't want things to get real bad ... real fast." Ryū was glaring at the enraged Ichigo. Keigo walked into the classroom, saw the tense scene and walked back out.

"Ichigo stop," Rukia pleaded.

"Ichigo, you don't know for sure." Uryū chimed in.

"I do know." Ichigo said hoarsely.

"But what if you're wrong…" Ichigo looked in the cold blue eyes of Ryū. He knew deep down he wasn't wrong. Rukia was pleading with her eyes for him to stop, to think of what Yamamoto had ordered. Ichigo saw Soi Fon out the window over Ryu's shoulder.

"You're a coward." Ichigo said almost too calmly, releasing Ryū and stepping away from him.

"Excuse me?" Ryū said incredulously, with narrowed eyes.

"You're a coward. Attacking my friends, one by one. Hmph. If you have a problem, Grimmjow or not, then take it up with me, bitch!" Ichigo turned and left, leaving Ryū seething, his jaw clinched.

Rukia was walking quickly trying to keep up with Ichigo as he barreled down the hall.

"I don't care what any of you say, it's him! He's Grimmjow. The sooner you realize that the safer we'll all be."

"Ichigo, we need proof."

"Are we supposed to let him take all our friends before we do anything?" Rukia knew he had a point, but the Gotei 13 and stealth squad were around now and they would find out what was going on. She had to try to get through to Ichigo though, reason with him. If he was wrong and hurt a regular human, then the Gotei 13 wouldn't be lenient.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kisuke stopped behind the man in the brown trench coat. He was a tall man, slender, that walked stooping over, as if trying to hide from the world, hide from his past. His silver hair was shoulder length and disheveled.

"Bootlegging is so ugly."

Kouan stopped in his tracks. He looked cautiously over his shoulder. It was the man in the green and white hat. _Where had he come from?_ Kouan thought, he had been so careful. He brushed his silver hair from his face.

He had let it grow out too long, he began to think absently, He was trying to think when he could go for a haircut.

"Who are you?" Kisuke continued "Where did you come from? How did you replicate my gigais?"

This must be the inventor, Kouan said to himself wishing they had met under different circumstances. He had so many things he wanted to talk to him about. Kouan still didn't turn around though.

"Can't you speak?" Kisuke was getting annoyed, slamming his shikomizue against the ground.

"I'm sure you've confused me with someone else, sir." Kouan said slowly trying to sound friendly, turning, his hands up and his face in a wide apologetic smile.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The bell rang after lunch and Ochi sensei walked back into class, she shook her head in disbelief seeing half the class was beside herself, she couldn't stay at school. No one knew what was going on, where Tatsuki was or what had happened to her. Ichigo was furious when he had left after lunch and his confrontation with Ryū, Rukia of course had left right after him. Orihime had left as well as soon as class started, she kept looking at Tatsuki's chair. Uryū was walking with her, not wanting her to be alone. His arm was around her and they were walking slowly up the street to her apartment. Every few yards, Orihime would burst into a sobbing fit and he would stop and comfort her.

They had finally made it to Orihime's apartment. Uryū had unlocked the door to her apartment and was leading her inside. She had covered her face again, wiping away the tears.

"Uryū, I really appreciate you walking me home." Orihime sniffled holding on to his arm.

"You're welcome, Orihime." He looked around her place, going through all her rooms first to make sure it was safe, then he turned to go. He wasn't going to leave her. He would camp outside if he had to.

"Will you stay with me tonight? You can stay on the couch, if that's okay?" Orihime grabbed his hand again, hers was shaking slightly.

"That's no problem, Orihime." Uryū said blushing a bit, adjusting his the apartment building two figures moved through the trees._xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKisuke didn't buy what the stranger was saying. He was still standing like a stone in front of him with his hands raised and a creepy smile on his face. Benihime was unsheathed and out in front of him. _

_"Are you an Arrancar?" Kisuke continued. Kouan was sweating now at the tip of the strangers sword. "You're not human, I know that."_

_Kouan's mind was racing. "What makes you say that?"_

_"You smell like a friend of mine."_

_"Hmm."_

_"You smell like the shinigami whose fingers you stole. A friend of mine noticed it when that Ryū or is it Grimmjow, came to the store to see Rukia. Then she happened on you passing their apartment and you smelled the same." _

_"Who's this friend of yours?"_

_"Oh, you've seen her. She has the most beautiful golden eyes…"_

_**That cat!**__ Kouan smiled, in spite of himself, he knew there was something about it._

_"How did you do it?"_

_Silence. _

_"It wasn't easy." Kouan started. He thought he had been quite clever, to figure it out then actually apply it for himself and the others. He was proud of his accomplishments under the circumstances. Their boss had been happy as well. _

_"The way you did it was amazing. You're amazing! Its unfortunate that we took 3 fingers. One would have sufficed. By the way, Is the boy okay?"_

_"He's fine. So you are an Arrancar. Are you an Espada?"_

_"No, only one of us is."_

_"So that __**is **__Grimmjow."_

_"Mmm. We, the other two and I, were created by Aizen as well but we didn't live up to his standards and were cast offs, ranking as some of the highest of the numeros. I just wanted to be out of there, away from Aizen, away from Hueco Mundo…" He stopped lost in thought._

_"Allow me to introduce myself I was born Alanze Santana, but in this new life I've been given, you may call me, Kouan Hatsumei. "_

_Kisuke laughed at the last name, "Hatsumei. Hmm, invention, huh?"_

_"I thought it was clever." _

_Kisuke raised his eyebrow. This guy was goofy. Kouan went on to tell how he had taken out on deconstruction and reconstruction with the fingers from Hanataro. It was quite amazing. Kisuke found himself wishing they could have met under a different situation. He found out that they moved from their spirit forms to gigais, the twins with rings and Hatsumei had a charm on his Zanpakutou hilt seeing how he never left without it and Ryū or Grimmjow had an amulet around his neck. _Kisuke realized that he had let the scientist take over instead of getting to the heart of the matter.

_"Why are you here?" He waved Benihime at him._

_"I only want to live in peace! I mean you no harm." _

_"And Grimmjow?" Kouan was looking at his watch every few minute getting more distracted._

_"Well...He had a score to settle with the boy, Kurosaki."_

_"I see…_Do you have somewhere you need to be? You keep looking at you watch."

_"Actually I do… I'm sorry as well. I really enjoy speaking with you and I would love to continue this but until this is over, and the Sexta is appeased, l fear him more than you, my new friend. Nomu!" Kouan shouted, frazzled, pulling out his Zanpakutou at the same time._

_Kisuke had manifested his blood mist shield. But no attack came at him._

_"And what was that?"_

_"Maybe you're not that smart…" Kouan said sadly. "Don't you know what time it is?"_

_Kisuke stopped, his eyes narrowing. It couldn't be later then 3 or 4pm... then he realized it was jet black out. He had been so enthralled with their conversation he hadn't noticed, the darkness creeping up behind him. Darkness swarmed at Kisuke from all sides, engulfing him._

_Kouan hadn't waited to see the full effect of his attack, taking the opportunity the surprise attack had given him to run for his life. _

Kisuke was kicking himself for letting his scientific curiosity get the better of him. He was sitting crossed legged with Benihime next to him, the blood-mist shield erected still surrounded by a gray mist, if his shield hadn't been up then he may have been crushed by it. He as unable to move. No one could see or hear him as life outside the small sphere he was in, passed by unblinking at him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Orihime was making dinner for she and Uryū, before they met up with Ichigo. She had stooped crying now that they had a plan. Orihime wasn't apart of the Soul Society and Uryū went on about how he hated Shinigami, they knew Ichigo wouldn't rest no matter what, when his friends were in trouble. Ichigo was watching the stealth Corp. watching him and would see where they could get started.

Orihime felt someone behind her and turned to see Uryū.

"Oh Uryū, the foods almost done"

He smiled meekly, stepping closer to her without a word and kissing her. She slowly melted into his kiss still holding the bowls she was about to serve their dinner in.

"What was that, Orihime?" Uryū said walking into the kitchen. Orihime dropped the bowls she was holding as they crashed on the kitchen floor while pushing the first Uryū from her, gasping and covering her mouth. Seeing the two Uryū's staring at each other, then back at her.

"Get down, Orihime!" The Uryū from the living room said, manifesting his bow as the other Uryū lunged at her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When they had run out of school, the stealth squad had gone to detain Ichigo. Soi Fon had 'suggested' that Rukia stick to her normal duties, holding her back until her men were safely away with Ichigo.

Now, Rukia was running the streets frantically. Ichigo never made it home with his escorts. Rukia had found the members from the stealth squad knocked out. Once Soi Fon found out, there'd be no turning back. Rukia knew where Ichigo would head to next. Urahara's. So that's where she was headed.

Rukia stopped, shaken to her core, her heart skipping a beat as she felt the reiatsu of Orihime and Uryū surge, then disappear. Things were moving so fast, with no idea what was really going on. She was just about to pop her soul candy.

"Hey, Rukia." She stopped short seeing Ryū come around the corner.

"Hey." She didn't have time for this, especially if Ichigo was anywhere around.

"Where's Kurosaki?"

"That's who I'm looking for... Look Ryū I'm sorry about earlier...but..." Rukia almost stuttered, looking into his eyes, a flash from her dream came to her and she shuddered as the erotic feelings that had had her writhing and sweating, the night before, were washing over her. She pulled back, her face red. What was wrong with her?

"Anything wrong?" He smiled sensuously at her.

She swallowed nervously, stepping back at bit more. She looked back towards Orihime's apartment. She thought of just bolting, her friends were in trouble.

"No, but I better go." She went to move to the side of him and he grabbed her by the waist. "Ryū! Let me go!"

Rukia was struggling as he seemed to effortlessly hold her fast. Rukia looked up at him, he was grinning wickedly at her. Suddenly he leaned in to kiss her, his soft lips crushing hers. His tongue hot and wet, slithering out of his mouth to taste her lips again. His kiss set her mound on fire, she squirmed as her clit start throbbing, tingling, her juices beginning to flow, unwillingly. He didn't relent trying to force his tongue in her mouth. Rukia slapped him hard across the face, but he didn't let her go; just reeling back a moment, smirking.

"Hmph." He grabbed her hand and then the other, twisting them both behind her back pulling her in for a kiss again. Her body shuddered, his greedy determination wearing her down. They both could feel it, and he kissed her more deeply and passionately. Her head was spinning, how could this be happening?

Rukia was trying to scream, trying to get away.

Ryū squeezed Rukia to his tall, powerfully built, body. She could feel the heat coming off of him, causing _her _skin to get hotter. He wrapped her arms behind her back with one arm and with the other hand, lifted up her skirt and sunk his large hand into her panties groping her small firm ass as he kissed her more deeply, his tongue making it into her mouth. She mewled under the invasions, as his tongue probed her mouth, she was loosing her senses.

She was trying to struggle ferociously against him. His hands, his mouth, overtaking her, as she melted. He dipped his fingers between the crack of her rear end, and slid down to the waiting hot cream of her slit.

He grunted, smiling at the same time, while Rukia squealed in protest. Ryū's soft yet aggressive lips and tongue finally eased up for a moment, as Rukia caught her breath, her chest heaving. His hand was still in the back of her panties massaging her wet slit with his nimble fingers.

"Ryū! Let me go! Let me go, please!" She was literally kicking and screaming in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rukia..." His deep growling voice was firm and sincere causing her to stop moving for a moment. He stared into her eyes, then kissed her deeply and urgently. "I really, really do like you...a lot."

"Ryū." Rukia moaned squirming in his arms. She was flushed, butterflies turning in her stomach at his confession. "Can't we talk about this later? Please. Please, let me go."

"I can't...its way too late for that now."

"…Why?"

"Because…," Ryū moaned in a deep sexy snarl in Rukia's ear, as she struggled yet again, futilely in his arms. She shuddered as he continued to work her slit with his fingers. "…Ichigo was right."

.

.

to be continued..


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**Lemon Explicit **

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 12 - Datura**

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" Ichigo saw Rukia in her kimono laying in the doorway of Orihime's apartment. He had been waiting for all of them at Urahara's, but Rukia hadn't shown up. Then he'd felt Orihime and Uryu's reiatsu disappear.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said weakly, grabbing her head.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I felt the reiatsu of Orihime and Uryu disappear and when I got here, someone or something knocked me out as I was coming in." Ichigo was burning with anger, as he lifted Rukia to her feet. He tried to brush her hair from her face but she moved away from his touch. He tilted his head, staring at her.

"Are you hurt?"

"Ahh, no." Ichigo lifted her chin with his finger to look her in the eyes, only to have her quickly look away.

"We should get going." She hurried trying to leave the apartment.

"Yeah…"

Rukia was nervous. Ichigo was watching her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rukia?" He turned her around and pulled her close. She was shaking, he bent down to kiss her.

"Ichigo we can't, we have to find Orihime and Uryu." she pulled from him and ran from the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi was worried now. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kisuke since the night before when he went to go investigate the man the she had told him about. His reiatsu was still somewhere within the city. It was very, very faint though, like it was being blocked. She had for the briefest moment, thought that he may be hurt. But she quieted her mind, and she knew that wasn't the case.

She was jumping from building to building trying to find him. She kept circling around one part of the city but she had searched it thoroughly and there was no sign of him. But she went back there again anyway.

.

Kisuke was standing now, seeing that Yoruichi had made another pass over him. She had come back to this spot several times. He was sure she could feel him but because of the casing or shell that the Arrancar Kouan had put him in, she couldn't see or hear him. He had given up shouting at her hours ago, his voice almost gone. But he knew she could sense him because she came back around, trying to figure out what she missed.

He closed his eyes, concentrating his energy and focusing on her. _Yoruichi, I'm here. Right here!_

_._

The sky was getting dark, she had to find Kisuke right away. Orihime and Uryu had gone missing and Ichigo would be uncontrollable and if he went head to head with Soi Fon, that just might bring the whole Gotei 13 back down to Karakura town.

_Where are you Kisuke? _Yoruichi had closed her eyes and was trying to focus on his faint reiatsu. _Tell me where you are, you idiot. _She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, her chest heaving, trying to calm herself and focus on his faint reiatsu.

"So this is what you do when the substitute shinigami is lose in the town?" Soi Fon folded her arms while she raised her eyebrow waiting for Yoruichi to try and defend him.

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi opened her eyes and turned to her old lieutenant. Under normal circumstances she was happy to see her, but this wasn't normal.

"Do you all just let him run free and snap at everyone like a rabid dog? He almost killed one of his classmates today."

"You know its not like that Soi Fon." Yoruichi was still distracted. "Besides Ichigo's instincts are rarely wrong. Kisuke was following a lead that may verify everything Ichigo was saying."

"So where is **he**?" Soi Fon frowned up and grimaced like she smelled something bad in reference to Kisuke.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Something may have happened to him and I think this is the last place he was." She was looking over at the same tree, bench, and building she had come to at least a dozen times that day.

Yoruichi keep looking to the west side of the street, there was something there but nothing, visible.

Kisuke was smiling. She could feel him, just not see him. _Come and get me Yoru-hime. I'm right here_.

Soi Fon was still chatting as Yoruichi was trying to concentrate.

"Soi Fon, please," Yoruichi raised her hand for her to be quiet. She was trying to pinpoint Kisuke's reiatsu. _He's here. He has to be. _

"**Raikouhou**!"

She shot the kido spell to the west of where they were standing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark outside, The lights of the city below them as they jumped from building to building. Not only did they need to find what had happened to Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryu, but they also had to stay out of the way of the Stealth squad.

Ichigo had been so angry when he left school, then Soi Fon putting 2 guards on him totally put him over the edge.

On their way to his home, where he was to be detained, they felt something behind them, for a split second only. Ichigo used that moment to break free and shunpo away. But he wasn't pursued, hadn't been so far as he could tell. He had stayed away from his home and headed to Urahara's.

Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were there waiting for Yoruichi and Urahara. Urahara hadn't been seen since the night before. His reiatsu hadn't disappeared completely, but no one could find him, Yoruichi had been out looking for him.

Now, Ichigo was following behind Rukia as they canvassed the city. She was staring down buildings and twinkling lights. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, no matter how many times she said there wasn't. She looked back at him blankly.

"What?" She asked seeing him staring.

"Rukia…." Ichigo stopped Rukia, as they hovered over the city. He had sensed something was wrong, something she wasn't telling him. He wanted to get to the bottom of it before they went further. If she was frightened, he'd make sure she was safe and felt safe.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." She was trying to pull away, a panicked look on her face as he held her.

"Rukia, I know you. Something's wrong." He was staring in her eyes. She looked up at him, with a dead pan expression for a few moments, then her mouth curled into a sheepish smile.

"Really, Ichigo, I'm fine. We need to find out what's going on, right." She turned to keep scouting. He grabbed her arm as she was turning. The air was suddenly filled with thick, black reiatsu. Ichigo eyes widened to the size of saucers, his heart revving like a car engine as he was overcome with a sense of fury and vindication.

_**GRIMMJOW! **_

His reiatsu was heavier than before, stronger even, but so was Ichigo's. Ichigo looked at Rukia seeing the reiatsu having a powerful effect on her, she fell to her knees. She was sweating staring blankly.

"Rukia…." Ichigo reached for her to help her up.

"You need to worry about yourself!" Grimmjow said appearing in front of him, in his full Espada uniform. His hollow hole was visible. His wicked laugh was echoing around them. Ichigo launched himself at him, almost blind with rage, Zangetsu raised to strike.

"**I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS YOU, YOU FUCKIN',** **BAAAASSTSAAAARD**!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?"

"I'm here because, I hate you, and I'd like to see you dead!" Grimmjow said with his hands in his pockets dodging the attacks. "After all that bullshit Aizen spouted, he still couldn't get the job done. I had the best time fighting you, but I still would like to crush your throat with my bare hands. So, what to do?" Grimmjow snarled thinking of his conflicting feelings and dodging another attack. "Whoa!"

Ichigo was flying after him, wind whipping through his hair. All he could see was red!

"That's right. Keep comin'! I get the best fight out of you when you're really pissed! What better way to piss you off then take you're precious friends."

Grimmjow savagely laughed as Ichigo kept swarming at him. Ichigo didn't want to stealth squad coming and stopping him from shutting Grimmjow down for good, but he couldn't sense them.

Grimmjow bobbed and weaved almost effortlessly, all the while laughing. His cruel blues eyes wickedly bright.

"Stop running, you pussy!" Ichigo shouted. Stunned and outraged, Grimmjow abruptly turned to face him, giving a fierce snarl as he dove at Ichigo, his Zanpakutou out.

"The look on your face when I came into class was priceless, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow maliciously taunted as he struck at Ichigo, taking back the upper hand. "Then you all running around following us home, and poor four-eyes having to check for my hollow hole in the showers. It was all to priceless!" He ended his statement with a strike of his Zanpakutou while firing a Bala.

Ichigo blocked, flying through the shock wave and striking at Grimmjow repeatedly.

"I was only gonna stay here for a month or so just to piss you off and kick your ass, but I was having so much…fuckin'...fun! Seein the look on your face when your friends lost confidence in you, thinking you were overreacting about me. Then the Soul Society totally shooting you down. We saw that little freak following us around and pretending to be a nurse at the school. What a joke! All the while, we both knew you were right. It was a nice touch to have that afro samurai watching us all day and night. It actually worked out better for us though. Gave us an alibi, made you look like a raving dumb ass."

What little reserve Ichigo had left, burst. "BANKAI!"

"Really now? Going into your bag of tricks, so soon? I got a few new ones, too." Grimmjow said as Zangetsu turned black and Ichigo's speed and strength multiplied.

Grimmjow and Ichigo sped towards each other. The sounds of their katana clashing filling the air, the sparks of metal lighting up the sky.

"Where are my friends?"

Their swords grating across each other, scratching metal as their eyes were locked on each other.

"Oh, they're around."

Ichigo was looking around as they fought. Rukia seemed still incapacitated by Grimmjow's reiatsu, but he was looking around for the stealth squad, they should had to have been able to feel this reiatsu. They could at least find Orihime, Chad and the others.

"Looking for your Shinigami friends?"

Ichigo turned in shock to Grimmjow's cold stare, his teeth bared.

"They're not coming. Well, not to where we are anyway."

"What?"

"We're alone, all alone in this big city."

Grimmjow stepped back, arms open wide, as he looked down beneath himself.

"You should be happy and thankful. We got you out of that escort back to your home."

Ichigo looked around, they were fighting over Karakura town.

"It does all look the same doesn't it? You can't feel the barrier. Its Kouan's specialty."

_Kouan?_ Ichigo thought. _There's another one?_

"Yep, there's another one." Grimmjow said, seeming to read his mind, while he smirked. Grimmjow sonidoed yards away from Ichigo nearer to Rukia. Ichigo shunpoed between them to keep Grimmjow from reaching her.

"How sweet. I wish I had known about you and her a lot sooner." Grimmjow shouted, landing a blow as Ichigo blocked it and then sonidoed further away in front of him.

"You shut the fuck up about her!"

Grimmjow just looked and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Ichigo shouted, positioning himself in front of the still downed Rukia.

"You all think you're so smart. **You** didn't notice when the barrier went up around us, you were so focused on me. You knew something was wrong with me and so the same could be said for Kyoko and Toshi. But all you did was have some one follow us around and watch us. Did you think to look deeper? All the while watching us. Did you really think I just sat at home on the sofa all night? No,_ you_ didn't, but you couldn't think how I got out, how _**we**_ got out."

"Whats with the chatter? What are you getting at Grimmjow?"

Suddenly Ichigo felt movement behind him and turned as Rukia had her sword lifted ready to strike him.

"Rukia!" She stared at him blankly her sword bearing down on him. "Rukia, what wrong with you? Stop it!"

"I have to tell you how I did it, the better to rub it in you're face, shithead." Grimmjow continued his rant. "Did you ever think to wonder where Kyoko and Toshi were?"

Ichigo was still trying to fend off Rukia's attacks. _Was she under some type of spell?_

"Rukia snap out of it!" He pleaded with her.

"That's not gonna help. She's not under a trance or being controlled."

Ichigo was cut to the quick, _was she doing this because she wanted to?_ Rukia's blade swooshed right in front of him, cutting his jacket, barely missing his skin.

"I thought it was too obvious when they chose their Japanese names, but they insisted." Grimmjow shrugged turning his back to Ichigo. "I guess I'm a little guilty, too."

Ichigo was trying to think. Rukia was fiercely attacking him. Unrelenting, though her expressions were blank.

"Rukia what's going on?" But she was silent, just a dead pan stare as she continued her aggressive assault on him.

_Twins, twins, twins._

Grimmjow was laughing and watching him fight. Ichigo was on guard, scanning the sky, while defending himself against Rukia's attacks. He hadn't known where the twins were, being so focused on Grimmjow.

_Twin, twins... Kyoko. Toshi. Kyoko. Toshi…Kyoko. Toshi..._ Ichigo was trying to remember the kanji that made up each name. _The names Kyoko and Toshi_. ..._Both names meant..._

"Got it, yet?" Ryu said, looking over his shoulder.

Ichigo was still fighting with Rukia trying not to hurt her trying to get through to her. Grimmjow was laughing wildly watching him as Kyoko appeared beside him.

Ichigo was now trying to watch Rukia, Grimmjow **and** Kyoko. Grimmjow was still laughing watching Ichigo fight, when he took Kyoko's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, almost passionately, full on the mouth. Ichigo was shocked, stopping for a split second, not believing his eyes.

"Fucking pervert," Ichigo said shielding himself from Rukia's attack again. "I don't need to see that shit!"

"Oh, but you do," Grimmjow said breaking off the kiss for a moment then moving back in kissing Kyoko more passionately his arms snaking around the motionless boys waist.

_The names...the names…The names Kyoko and Toshi both names meant…MIRROR! _

Grimmjow pulled back from his kiss finally, his lips glistening with saliva as Kyoko gradually changed.

Changed to...Rukia, who was gagged and bound.

"What the-!"Ichigo looked back at Rukia who was still attacking him, with her dead pan expression, her dark blue eyes changing into bright green.

It was Kyoko, still expressionless; he made one more wild swing at Ichigo then he sonidoed away from Ichigo, next to Grimmjow, while in an Arrancar uniform.

"Ho, ho! That is the look I love!" Grimmjow howled at the gaping hole that was now Ichigo's mouth. His eyes wide, his body shaking as realization and rage were filling him.

"Ho-how long...?"

"Oh, don't worry, your manhood's intact, Kurosaki. I just picked this little piece up this afternoon, right after we got Chesty and Four-eyes." Toshi appeared on the other side of Grimmjow, also in an Arrancar uniform.

Ichigo looked at the bound Rukia, she was struggling against the ropes, tears in her eyes, moaning under the gag.

"I can't believe I almost took this cute little thing out back in the day. It would have been a shame if she got that cero to the head. I'm gonna have to show her I'm sorry about that. Make it up to her some how. Seeing her in that cute little school uniform everyday has been driving me crazy."

"GRIMMJOW, YOU LET HER GO NOW!"

"Or what? Besides, she likes me Kurosaki. You should have felt how wet she got when I kissed her this afternoon."

Ichigo gasped unbelieving, looking at Rukia. Her eyes were pleading, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she looked away ashamed.

"Did she tell you about our little kiss the other day in the park?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ho, ho, she didn't? She's such a naughty girl, but that's why shes so cute, isn't it?" he said kissing her neck, his tongue lingering out then licking her ear. "She had a good time with me at the beach too, she tried her damn near hardest not too though. But in the end she couldn't resist my charms. Just like your little slutty friend Tatsuki."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Now that bitch wanted it bad."

Toshi's jaw clinched, as he glared at Grimmjow.

"I should have come on her face a few more times before we took her."

"YOU SICK BASTARD, WHERE IS SHE?"

"I told you, she's around. But this cute little thing," Grimmjow stood behind Rukia, his head on her shoulder, cupping his hands under her breasts and letting them slide achingly slow down her petite body to her crotch, all the while smiling viciously at Ichigo. "I can't wait to be inside her. I'll make her forget all about you, Kurosaki."

Rukia was squealing under his touch as he finished by licking her cheek.

"She's too good for you. Its time she was with a real man."

"**GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**!" Ichigo had manifested his hollow mask, speeding at Grimmjow, like a bullet.

Grimmjow had Rukia in his arms now as another Grimmjow with green eyes appeared in front of Ichigo stopping his approach.

"You know what happens when you have two mirrors facing each other, Kurosaki!" The real Grimmjow shouted over the clanking metal.

He was above Ichigo, one of the twins appearing as Grimmjow jumped at Ichigo like a fierce cat, Ichigo turned quickly as the other twin Toshi, appeared as Grimmjow as well and was striking from the back.

"Hmm…Well I'll tell you seeing how you're busy. The reflected images can go on forever."

Then, Grimmjow after Grimmjow appeared around Ichigo.

"I'll let you get things in order here, Kurosaki. Rukia and I need a little private time."

Ichigo looked up between blocking attacks seeing Grimmjow with Rukia in his arms disappearing behind, what seemed like, a black curtain falling in front of them.

"**RUUUUKIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

to be continued

.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

** LEMON means Lemon **IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 13 - Rose Of Sharon**

Urahara was thanking his lucky stars that Yoruichi was as bold as she was, or else he'd have still been trapped. And he was lucky he was as quick as he was. He had just barely ducked when she used a Kido spell to break the barrier he was in, his blood mist shield scarcely holding.

"Hey there Yoru-hime. Nice shot." Kisuke emerged from the settling dust holding his hat on his head and waving smoke from his face. "I was getting a little antsy being stuck in there."

Yoruichi had stopped herself from running to him, looking over her shoulder at Soi Fon..

"Where were you? Where did you come from?" Yoruichi asked her arms folded. "Now's no time to play hide and seek." She smirked.

"Ah, if only it were that simple, 'Hime. It was like I was between space though I was still seeing everything around me. You coming back here time and time again. You just can't stay away from me can you?" He winked at Yoruichi. "I couldn't move out of that space, you couldn't see or hear me. Though I did try."

Yoruichi told him of the new developments, about Orihime and Uryu. And even while she had been looking for him, Ichigo and Rukia's reiatsu also disappeared.

Urahara relayed what Kouan had told him, and they headed to the last point that Rukia and Ichigo's reiatsu had been felt. Urahara was sure this too was the work of Kouan. They had to find the source.

Kouan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo's was trying to keep focused on the job at hand, his blood was boiling thinking of what Grimmjow could be doing to **HIS** Rukia. His hands were full with just Kyoko and Toshi as hundreds of Grimmjow's were attacking him from every side, all at once, and the real Grimmjow had Rukia some where, doing who knows what.

.

Rukia could see Ichigo fighting beneath her but she couldn't reach him and he couldn't see or reach her either. Ichigo passed right in front of her like a phantom going through a wall as she tried to reach out and touch him. She looked around her, she was still over Karakura town. She could see the buildings and the lights. It was like she was in a see through room, it was deathly quiet there. Only her breathing and slight chuckles from Grimmjow were heard. She could see Ichigo fighting and calling her name, but she couldn't hear anything.

She shouted back at him. "Ichigo! Ichigo! I'm here!"

Grimmjow shook his head.

"He can't hear you."

She looked at him seething.

"Its like as fold in space, or something like that." He shrugged, "Kouan explained once but I didn't care how it worked, just as long as it did work. Its how we got your friends. It totally blocks off their reiatsu. Just like yours is blocked and so is Ichigo's. We could literally fight forever as long as the barrier holds. So I can take my time and enjoy this." He stroked Rukia's leg. She stepped away.

"I have time to work on you, too." he looked back down at he fight.

Grimmjow was squatting beside her, Rukia looked around her, she saw four cases suspended. Grimmjow looked up at her and back at what had taken her attention. He came up behind her.

"Oh, your friends" He whispered softly in her ear. He brought her closer, they were encased in four see through boxes, almost like 'coffins'; and it looked like they were sleeping. Rukia tried to raise her bound hands to touch the case Orihime was in.

"Ah, ah ah. Let Chesty have her beauty rest." Grimmjow turned her around and stared at her affectionately, his hands on her shoulders slowly caressing them. A newly awakened sense of longing, caring filled him.

He had actually, unbelievably even, fallen in love with her delicate pale face as well as her big beautiful blue eyes and her soft supple pink lips that curled defiantly down as she scowled at him. He ran his thumb across her lips. She was so utterly cute.

His stare was intense, probing. His breathing got heavier, his lips parted as his large hands slid across Rukia's shoulders to her neck and up to her face. His excitement was mounting. His hands on her skin made Rukia shudder, in spite of herself.

_Ichigo. _She looked away at him, seeing him just out of her reach but fighting to get to her.

Rukia closed her eyes pulling away. Grimmjow turned her back to face him.

She was angry, to say the least, glaring at him.

He smiled at her like a hungry animal about to devour its meal. She was trying to stay in control of her mind and body. He tried to kiss her again, she pulled back.

"You love him don't you?" His face got hard, as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

Why did it sting him to hear that?

"Let my friends go. They haven't done anything." Rukia pleaded.

"Its not like I really need them, now that I have you. But what will you give me?" He smirked pressing his bulging crotch into her. She moved back from him.

"I may be able to talk Ichigo into NOT killing you. Maybe."

"Tough talk, half pint." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, her soft skin amazed him.

She jerked her head away staring at him.

"That's why I like you. So tough for such a small thing." He kissed her hard on the mouth, pulling back instantly at the pain, his eyes watering and his lip bleeding.

He raised his hand to slap her, his mouth snarling, clinching his jaw; then slowly, catching himself, licking off the blood seductively. He leaned in slowly to kiss her again growling darkly.

"Do that again and I'll bite you back, starting with your fingers. Do you understand?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She knew he meant it, and nodded meekly.

She yielded to his kiss this time. She kept her eyes open trying to watch Ichigo fight. He'd get to her someway.

Grimmjow felt she was distracted . He opened his eyes seeing that she was watching Ichigo. His own eyes narrowed to slits, his anger and frustration building.

He grabbed her face roughly, staring into her eyes as he kissed her. He held her locked in his gaze, his mouth on hers hard, fiercely at first, then growing more gentle as she began to fully yield to him. Her body wanted him, he already knew that, he just needed to make sure it took over.

She instinctively shut her eyes as her body started to enjoy the purely animalistic and erotic feelings Grimmjow was stirring in her.

_Ichigo, please hurry._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kouan was hiding under Karakura bridge. This was his last duty for the Sexta, which was to set up the barrier so that he and Kurosaki could fight, then he'd be free. Kouan had told the twins that they were free to travel with him if they chose too. Though they didn't show much emotion, being with the Sexta seemed to be what they wanted. To each their own, he thought. They had already set the traps in Karakura for the boss. By the time He made it to Karakura, Kouan would be long gone.

"Shall we finish that conversation?"

Kouan turned startled, to see Urahara, Yoruichi and Soi Fon, hovering beside the bridge.

"What have you done to my men?" Soi Fon jumped in referring to her stealth soldiers that they had found unconscious at various points throughout the city.

"That was the twins. They had to make sure Kurosaki was free to meet up with Grimmjow. Your men should be fine."

"Ahh…," Kouan was staring at Yoruichi. "Those eyes."

"Hello again." Yoruichi waved coyly.

"You were the cat."

Yoruichi nodded slightly.

"I like this form better." He was smiling brightly at her.

Kisuke appeared between Kouan and his view of Yoruichi.

"Where are Grimmjow and Ichigo?"

"Right here." Kouan said making a sweeping motion with his hands directed at the Karakura river.

"Where?" They looked out over the Karakura River to see nothing but the night sky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Ichigo, with his hollow mask still in tact, was fighting a never ending onslaught of attackers. No matter how many times he seemed to take them out or how many at once, that many more popped back up.

What happens when you have two mirrors facing each other? The image goes on. Ichigo was thinking of two mirrors facing each other as Grimmjow mentioned. He start looking at the 'Grimmjow's' coming at him.

They were all coming randomly. He kept scanning them, watching them as they attacked him. He dodged looking for something, anything, but he didn't know what, yet. He'd know it when he saw it, he hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was falling prey to the intense raw erotic power of Grimmjow. She was still in her high school uniform, her hands still bound in front of her. She was held fast in his steel embrace. His non-stop kissing assaulting her mouth and neck. She was hot, her skin seemed to be on fire, her thoughts and willpower turning to mush.

Rukia was trying to stay on top of her senses. Stay in control, but she was loosing this battle.

Feeling his victory approaching, Grimmjow began stroking her arms, his nose and mouth nuzzling her softly. She smelled nice, sweet and floral. Her supple skin seemed to smolder under his touch.

One of his hands pressed into the small of her back, pulling her closer to his firm athletic body. The other hand slowly stroked her body feverishly from her neck to her breasts then to her waist and finally down to her firm round ass. The more she resisted, the more he wanted her.

Her skin was flushed and hot, her head starting to swim. Her breathing was coming in soft pants, catching every now and then when a kiss or a touch sent a jolt of pleasure through her.

He opened his eyes to peek at her. She was enjoying it now. Her mouth open to him, her eyes closed, her petite sexy body relaxing in his strong arms.

He pulled back from her smiling. She opened her eyes almost objecting, he kissed her hard on the mouth and sunk down to his knees in front of her, dragging his hands down her body feeling every curve.

She shuddered with delight at the prospect. Then realizing she was giving in, she tried to shake it off.

He was losing her again. He gently caressed her rear end, her warm silky skin in his hands felt amazing. He was actually quite jealous of Ichigo, which sent a flash of aggravation through him. He angrily yanked her underwear down. Rukia yelped and he had pulled her leg out of the hole and immediately clamped his mouth down on her wet mound.

With her hands bound, his tongue attacked her hot swollen clit, taking in the full length of her. Without thinking, her legs opened wider to give him better access, before she knew it, his whole head was under her skirt. He grabbed her firmly by the waist almost lifting her off her feet as he tried to sink his tongue into her hot entrance from under her, she mewled and moaned wobbling trying to catch her balance.

It was horrible and wonderful at the same time, She hated herself for liking it, but it felt so good. Her sexual desire was red hot. He steadied her and brought one hand from the curve of her waist, stroking again between her legs, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her clit then two fingers along her slit, dipping them inside her damp tight entrance.

Her sexy mewling and moaning turned him on even more. He took his two slick fingers around to her ass.

Her eyes snapped open her body jerked. He grinned. She knew what was happening. His mouth went back to sucking gently on her protruding clit, flicking it with his tongue, she relaxed a bit.. His two fingers shot into her tight anal entrance before she could fully resist. Her body squirmed and jerked under this new, almost brutal, lascivious yet, sensual sensations.

Grimmjow felt his horny stiff cock pressing against the fabric of his hakama, desperate to be set free. It was already aching and throbbing for release, release and gratification in Rukia's pussy.

"Haaaaaaaaaaannnn." Rukia sighed grabbing his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We need your help Kouan." Kisuke was continuing.

"My help? What can I do?' He asked brightly.

"Let us in the barrier."

"Ahh…," He was stepping back from them. " I can't do that. If I do, the Sexta will have my head."

"If you don't…Then I will." Kisuke snarled, Benihime at Kouan's throat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo found what he was looking for, a pattern. Whenever they were swarming, two 'Grimmjow's' always came in attacking together. Always side by side, identical.

_I just have to take out one or the other then the rest should disappear._ Ichigo said to himself.

He shunpoed away baiting them to follow and swarm him at once. They were in front of him, behind him and under him. Ichigo shunpoed higher, they followed.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!**" The energy blast hit one of the two twins. It was Toshi because Kyoko then appeared and all the other Grimmjow's disappeared.

Kyoko looked down at his brother falling, then charged Ichigo again. Kyoko was relentless. Anger finally showing on his face. Searing pain went through Ichigo, he was struck in the back just as he was striking at Kyoko, by a black wave of energy.

_Was that Getsuga Tenshou?_ Ichigo stumbled falling to his knees, his back smoking where he was hit. He raised his katana blocking a strike from Kyoko. Looking over his shoulder to see his new attacker.

Himself,…barreling at him.

"What?" Ichigo shunpoed out of the way, now fighting with the reflection of himself and Kyoko.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia began to writhe against Grimmjow's mouth and fingers. His fingers worked her ass expertly opening and closing just so much as they pumped slowly in and out of her.

Rukia bit her lip trying to stop the powerful orgasm that was building in her, her clit prickling with excitement. She tried to wiggle away repeatedly but even with one hand, Grimmjow effortlessly had her and held fast. When she tried to move back, his fingers would shoot up into her from behind almost hurting.

He could feel her climax coming as well. She was trying to fight it but he was determined to push her headlong into the pleasure that was waiting.

Finally, her anal ring began to spasm and squeeze his fingers. She was there.

His mouth bore down on her sensitive clit and his fingers began to ram in and out of her ass. She cried out, her body stiffening as the raging orgasm caused her body to jerk and convulse, orgasmic bliss swarmed her senses. Her vision blurred as she moaned. Her body taking the pleasure Grimmjow gave her, willingly. She was losing to him, losing to her lust and desire.

He didn't stop, working her that is, feeling her come on him as he was fucking her with his fingers and his tongue, it was turning Grimmjow on beyond belief. He had to get his cock inside of her, soon.

He let her ride out the powerful waves as little orgasms rocked her, causing her to flinch and jerk. Slowly, his fingers exited her ass and his mouth released her sensitive and overworked clit. He caught her as her knees gave out. He helped her sit as she caught her breath. Her eyes were half closed with pleasure. He wondered had Ichigo every done that for her?

He stared at her for a moment in her afterglow. She was so cute. He had to have her. He kissed her hungrily on the mouth trying to push her down on her back. She was tired but resisting, her hands coming up to his chest pressing against him.

"No! No! Stop Grimmjow!"

She hated saying his name and hated what he'd done to her, while also hating how he had made her feel. She had begun, in the back of her mind, to like Ryū, but it was all a lie. He was always Grimmjow. She felt even more ashamed and angry; just thinking of it shattered her. She didn't deserve Ichigo. She erupted in tears still fighting with her body's desire for Grimmjow.

He was breathing heavily from his mouth, bearing down on her.

"I want you Rukia. I wanna fuck you."

She was holding him at arms length barely.

He was hungry with lust. It was too much for him to bare, his lips puckered, he was trying to kiss any part of her he could get his lips on.

.

.

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**LEMON means Lemon Explicit **

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Sayuri Orange Lily**

**chapter 14 - Willow**

Whatever Ichigo attacked Kyoko and the reflection with, they threw it right back at him. Ichigo had barely dodged another shot of Getsuga Tenshou. Now he was speeding through the sky over the river.

_What to do? It reflects what I do, so... _Ichigo turned in the air and went back to the point where the real Rukia had disappeared with Grimmjow.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** The two pursuers also fired Getsuga, but Ichigo had aimed up at the point where he had last seen Rukia. His reflection did as well. Kyoko stopped looking confused then sped towards Ichigo.

Ichigo eluded Kyoko attacks and again fired at the spot he'd last seen Rukia. His reflection did the same. Ichigo continued the pattern, his reflection following in kind, until Kyoko dissolved it seeing it was serving no more use.

Ichigo immediately fired off a Kuroi Getsuga that clipped Kyoko as he tried to sonido away. Kyoko was hit, blood spurting violently and he too feel to the water below.

"**RUKIA!"** Ichigo was circling around shouting Rukia's name and throwing Kuroi GETSUGA flying wildly at them. The barrier was breaking.

.

Grimmjow was raising off Rukia as the barrier began to shake. He sat up angrily grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, so play nice!" He pushed her down mounting her, trying to move between her legs. Rukia was struggling, screaming now, shaking her head wildly.

He was getting more upset now, how had he lost control of this? His hand went to her throat to shut her up, not to hurt her necessarily, as the other hand fumbled at his hakama trying to free his aching cock and sink it deep into Rukia.

His only thought was to get inside her, he held her down and pried her legs open wiggling between them.

Rukia was panicking.

"ICHI-!"

Grimmjow tightened his grip on her throat, his face contorting in sadness and anger. He stared at her, as she looked around wildly seeing Ichigo circling them unable to get through. He slackened his hand on her throat stroking her neck staring at her like a hurt bird, his mouth taking hers. He pulled himself free from his hakama. Rukia could feel the throbbing hot flesh of his cock on her inner thighs as he tried to guide himself into her. She writhed and moved her head under him, as he kissed her roughly. With a power thrust he entered her with an animalistic and guttural grunt, biting her lip slightly as he did.

Rukia gasped breathlessly at his size. In many ways he was to much like Ichigo, but it wasn't Ichigo. Her body was being invaded by Grimmjow. His persistent tongue in her mouth, on her neck, his thick hot cock deep inside her cunt, pumping wildly now.

Grimmjow looked around him seeing that the barrier was beginning to shake. But he couldn't stop now, he was where he wanted to be. _Needed_ to be. She was so small, tight and wet. She felt so good. His eyes were rolling into his head, he was close. He didn't want to come too soon but time was running out. He curled over Rukia staring into her eyes, that were welling with tears.

_She liked me before when I was Ryu, why not now? _Grimmjow thought to himself, thrusting slower into her. Rukia knew her body was betraying her instantly by responding with squeezing and pulling him in deeper.

"Oh Rukia…" Grimmjow said breathlessly. His body tightening ready to release inside her.

Suddenly the room was filled with noise, the noise of outdoors coming from Karakura town. Including the unmistakable noise of Ichigo shouting Rukia's name. Rukia looked around wildly.

"ICHIGO!" She shouted almost smiling. She looked from the corner of her eyes, seeing movement thinking it was Ichigo, but instead saw the bodies of her friends plummeting to the water.

"No!" With her hands still bound, she reach for them as if she could save them.

Grimmjow was seething, pulling from Rukia's hot body on the verge of coming while putting his throbbing angry cock back into his hakama. _Fuckin, Kouan!_

Grimmjow yanked Rukia to her feet, now fueled by sexual frustration and deep seated hatred for Ichigo. Rukia was still squirming in his arms watching Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki fall, then in a flash she saw Yoruichi, Urahara, Soi Fon and Tessai each catch one of the unconscious bodies.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's roar was primal and raw shaking Rukia to the core. Grimmjow sonido-ed out of the way of the approaching Ichigo holding tight to Rukia.

"Let her Go you bastard!" Ichigo roared again, his chest heaving as he pursued Grimmjow. "Trying to use her as a shield. You sick fuck! **Let HER GO!"**

"I'm not using her as a shield. I've keeping her for myself." He smiled lecherously and kissed Rukia fully on the mouth.

She stared at him in disbelief.

Ichigo flew at Grimmjow like an arrow.** "SHE'S MINE, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST TO KEEP HER!"**

"**I PLAN TO!"**

Grimmjow roared back, his eyes full of rage that mirrored Ichigo's. He wanted Rukia more than he has ever wanted anything in his life, even more than he had initially wanted to kill Ichigo. Now Ichigo dying was a part of him keeping his new prize.

He was at a disadvantage though, he wanted to keep Rukia but with Kouan gone, or wherever he was, he had no place safe to keep her. He couldn't fight Ichigo off effectively with her. But he knew though that he was safe from any big attack from Ichigo, as long as he had Rukia.

_FUCK, WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING TWINS!_ Grimmjow kept himself moving and just out of reach of Ichigo. Rukia was struggling against him, reaching for Ichigo, calling to him.

Ichigo still had on his mask and was much too fast for Grimmjow. He had to do his resurrección, but he wouldn't dare release Rukia. He turned and pulled out his Zanpakutou. He held Rukia under his left arm, this would be no different than when Tousen cut his arm off.

Ichigo was shocked when Grimmjow turned to fight, still holding Rukia. They collided in the sky, Rukia wincing and wiggling out of the way. Ichigo was looking dead at her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo shouted to her.

"Yeah!" she shouted back, tears streaming. _How would she tell him what happened? _ She was torn with wanting to get to Ichigo and wanting to hide.

"Of course she is. I just finger fucked her ass and sucked her pussy so hard she couldn't stand."

Ichigo looked in Grimmjow's smug snarling face, then down a Rukia, who couldn't look up at him. Her face was a burning red, tears erupting as her body shuddered with humiliation.

"Then I sunk my cock deep in her sweet little pussy." Grimmjow gloated, hoping to knock Ichigo off balance and at the very least make his escape with Rukia. If not, then take the orange haired asshole down.

Rukia was devastated. Her heart stopped, her face frozen in mortified horror, as she sunk deeper into a spiral of humiliation and dismay. Pangs of guilt spread from her chest engulfing her. She wanted to disappear, to die. She turned from Ichigo as his eyes searched for her. She couldn't look at him, she'd never be able to look at him again. And that's all Ichigo needed to tell him, that it was all true.

"**RHRHRHRHHRHHRHHHHHHHHG**!" His face darkened with unbridled rage, his nostrils flared.

He lost what composure he had, now just hacking at Grimmjow like he was a tree. Rukia was hanging in shame in Grimmjow's arms. She didn't know what to do.

"You liked it didn't you half-pint?" Grimmjow said shaking Rukia in his arms. She said nothing, tears falling unseen from her eyes, hanging limp.

Ichigo was so overcome with murderous intent, that his bombardment on Grimmjow continued. Grimmjow was being quickly and easily overtaken by the sheer power of Ichigo's fury. His reiatsu was heavy and suffocating. Grimmjow was also only using one hand, his other couldn't be used to defend, not with Rukia in his grasp and he refused the idea of letting her go.

One of Ichigo's strikes caused a huge slanted slash across Grimmjow's neck and right shoulder. He had just dodged out of the way for it to be fatal. But it was deep. Blood was spurting from the wound, everywhere. Grimmjow was being pushed back.

"Give her to me." Ichigo demanded, slashing maliciously at Grimmjow.

"NEVER!"

Rukia wasn't listening. Her disgrace was complete. She felt unworthy. She just wanted it to be all over.

Ichigo continued his wild slashing, swinging at Grimmjow. Ichigo caught him again, deeply across the chest and up across his left arm. Without wanting to, Grimmjow dropped Rukia. They were up a mile or so over the river and Rukia was falling fast.

"RUKIA!" Both men shouted desperately after her.

Ichigo looked shocked that Grimmjow would have the audacity to shout her name in such a desperate way.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He fired a blast at Grimmjow, effectively pushing him away, while he then dived to get Rukia before she hit the water.

Rukia was ready to take whatever came, feeling the wind rushing through her hair.

"**RUKIA! RUKIA!**" Ichigo sped towards her. "Rukia give me your hand! Please Rukia!" Ichigo was frantically reaching for her, fingers spread.

"Let me go, Ichigo. Just…let me go…" Her tears seemed weightless while they suspended like stars, as she was falling.

"I won't lose you, Rukia. Not for this! Not for anything! RUKIA!" He shouted, his arms reaching for her as she pulled away from him, closing her eyes to accept her fate.

"**I LOVE YOU, RUKIA! YOU'RE MINE AND THAT MEANS YOU'RE MINE NO MATTER WHAT! I WONT LOSE YOU! GIVE ME YOUR HAND! PLEASE!**"

Reluctantly, she lifted her arms. Ichigo grabbed hold of her pulling her to his body and stopping in mid air just feet above the waters surface.

"Ichigo!"

He turned, Zangetsu still drawn, just as Grimmjow was barreling down reaching for Rukia.

Zangetsu pierced his abdomen, entering all the way to the hilt.

Grimmjow's shocked wide eyed expression was staring longingly at Rukia. Only to have her turn away.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the Arrancars body. Grimmjow stayed staring unblinking for several moments, then falling backwards, blood spurting, down into the river.

Rukia buried her head in Ichigo's chest..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sor-" Rukia was stopped as Ichigo's finger pressed to her lips.

"Stop saying that already."

"But still I'm-." He kissed her deeply on her mouth.

"If that's the only way to keep you quiet, then I'm happy to do it." Rukia smiled up at him, his strong muscular arms wrapped around her. She left for her patrol out his bedroom window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karakura town was quiet once more. Zennosuke dropped by to report all was well on his part of town. Rukia looked off the top of her favorite office building over the city skyline. She smiled. This was going to be her home for a long while.

Her cell went off. A hollow down by the park. She took off over the roof tops. She saw the hollow as she descended into the park, it was large with dozens of tentacles. It didn't look too big, it should only take a minute or two to take care of it.

"Boy, you're ugly."

"Speak for yourself, bitch." the hollow shrieked, its tentacles swarming around Rukia.

_I don't have time for this. _

"MAE!" Ice flew from Sode no Shirayuki and engulfed the hollow, shattering it.

"Bravo…" A sensually low voice came from the shadow of the trees. Rukia turned with a start, her katana up to defend herself.

"Who's there?" Rukia searched the darkness with her eyes.

"You know who this is and you know what I want." Rukia shuddered, stepping back her eyes wide as flash bulbs; she did know. Her skin was beginning to tingle, her breathing picking up. There was a rustle in the darkness, then all at once she was against a tree, hot lips smothering hers. An expert tongue probing her mouth. She opened her mouth to accept the kiss, their tongues twirling and sucking each other.

"You gave in a little too easily this time around." Ichigo moaned, nuzzling her neck.

"Its not like I'm gonna get away from you, when you want what you want, anyway."

He chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. "That's true." He took her to a nearby picnic table and sat her on its length wide side while placing himself between her legs.

He kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. He began opening her kimono top, trying to unwrap her like a birthday gift. His hands going to her breasts, her nipples already rock hard. He laid her back slowly, pulling off her hakama, enjoying seeing her thin petite and naked frame.

Goosebumps appeared upon her skin at the slight chill of the air, but they quickly eased with her inner heat growing. Ichigo ran his hands all over her body while she writhed and moved affectionately under his touch, her eyes open watching him enjoy her naked flesh.

He placed his left hand on her flat supple stomach and his right thumb slid between her already warm legs to her growing pink hot clit, he rubbed it vigorously as she spread her legs shamelessly wider for him; her knees bent up by her chest, giving Ichigo full access to her. Her slit was oozing her silky warm honey. He dipped his fingers in her juices then rubbed it over her clit again. It had been a few days since they last had sex so Rukia came almost instantly, her body shuddered and jerked as he didn't let up on her clit. She moaned softly letting it take her.

Ichigo slowed his thumb on her button, she began to relax from her orgasm and tried to bring her legs down.

"Not so fast." Ichigo opened her legs wide again. He pulled out his already hot stiff, cock from his hakama, stroking the tip in the juices and teased her entrance. She stared at him whimpering and pouting.

He popped the head in her entrance, still teasing. Rukia tried to move her pelvis to get his cock to go in deeper, but Ichigo pulled back cruelly, smiling down at her. Then gradually he eased himself in her until he filled her completely. He could feel her slick warm ass cheeks on his lower abs as he pulled out and thrust back in. The wet sounds of skin on slick skin between their pants and whispered moans was all that could be heard. Then again and again.

Ichigo was watching Rukia take his cock to the hilt, her small perky breasts jiggling erotically, he tweaked her nipples, with each thrust in. He was getting more and more turned on. He put his hand on her warm stomach to see if he could feel himself thrusting in her from the outside.

Ichigo rocked into her slowly, his hands moving to the curves of her waist, taking long, strokes pulling himself out to the tip then slamming back into her. Rukia's body jiggled every time he entered her.

Then something intense flared in him, at the pit of his stomach. His orgasm building, his balls tightening as they slapped against her flesh preparing for release. His hands gripped her tighter, his thrusting became more heated and assertive.

Rukia was his willing prey. She closed her eyes, arms out to her sides while grasping onto the tables edges, surrendering to his lust and letting him use her as another orgasm mounted in her. Their rhythmic moans and panting filled the night air around them.

Ichigo's face contorted in pleasure as he madly pounded into her several more times before sinking in deep and emptying his cum into her with a sexy grunt; still throbbing as Rukia's cumming pussy milked him.

He collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving against each other. Sweat beading on them both. She ran her fingers through his hair lazily.

He needed a breather but he was in no way spent. His cock was still hard as a rock inside Rukia. He could feel their juices spilling out of her and down his leg. He kissed her gently as he raised up pinching her nipples, she squirmed and wriggled; his stiff shaft sliding out of her. He pulled her up off the table and down to the soft grass.

"On your knees." He demanded in a soft moan in her ear that sent chills of lust down her spine. She did as she was told. While bending over, her hands began kneading the grass as anticipation was growing in her. She arched her back, popped her cute little ass up at him, he smiled while smacking her on each cheek. She moaned and wiggled at the sharp delicious sensation, her skin warming where his skin had met hers. She was defiantly ready for more.

His hands caressed her ass as he just sat back a moment taking in the beauty of what was before him. There was no denying that she turned him on so much. He sunk his face between her cheeks licking her cum soaked entrance up to her puckered ring of her ass. He rubbed his cock in their combined juices at her opening. Rukia moaned closing her eyes, ready to receive Ichigo's thick member again, but there was nothing…What was he waiting for? Then she cried out loudly in shock, as Ichigo hunched over her and covered her mouth with one of his hands.

"Shhh..." His other hand held his cock steady as he positioned himself at her super-tight anal entrance. He as pushing himself in inch by inch, her ring spreading, almost painfully to accept him. Rukia was moaning and squirming, shaking her head as he did so.

"Ichigo…," she moaned pulling his hand from her mouth. She was gasping trying to catch her breath. Every other push into her, her ass seemed to suck his cock in deeper. Her muscles were pushing against the invader.

"Let me in, Rukia..." Ichigo moaned deeply in her ear, licking it as he did. The unexpected sensation thrilled her and caused her muscles to spasm while opening up and allowing him to sink deeper with a grunt. The carnal delight of entering Rukia's ass had Ichigo reeling, his hands digging into her hips as he pushed in deeper. Soon he was in to the hilt. He waited a few moments, sitting up on his knees, letting Rukia adjust. She felt full and bloated, but wonderful all the same. Her clit was on fire, and he hadn't even moved yet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she gasped with a smile.

"Good, 'cause it feels so hot and amazing inside you, Rukia. I'm gonna start moving now."

"Ok." With that he gradually began an in and out motion, taking notice of her body and sounds; not wanting to hurt her. He pulled almost all the way out with his tip still embedded in her then plunged slowly back into her, then out again to his tip. He keep this pace as Rukia got used to it her body moving with his to accept him, her moans of pleasure increasing. The feeling was intense but enjoyable, her slit was practically dripping with her juices, she was turned on so much by this position. She was exhaling with each push into her. Ichigo was rocking his wetly swollen shaft in and out of her tight entrance, his head titled slightly back with his eyes tightly closed.

Rukia's clit was tingling, sending a pre-orgasmic shock wave through her. Ichigo hunched over her again, but this time to shove two of his fingers into her sopping wet pussy as he pumped her both ways.

"HAhhhhhnnnn! Ahhh! " Rukia couldn't contain herself. The erotic shock of his big fingers inside of her fucking her, had her orgasm building quickly. Ichigo slowed his thrusts to try and prolong their pleasure. He sat up rolling his hips into her rhythmically with longer strokes. Rukia thought she was going to lose her mind with the full length of him stroking in and out of her ass. It was exquisite bliss. Her muscles were contracting and relaxing around his shaft causing it to throb inside her.

Ichigo's cock was throbbing and twitching more and more inside Rukia's ass, his pleasure increasing with hers. He thoroughly loved the control he had impaling her tiny ass on his thick hard dick. He let his senses take over and enjoy every raunchy erotic moment. Their pace growing gradually. Rukia was rubbing her aching clit as Ichigo's thrusts became more frenzied. His moans turning into deep guttural moans. Ichigo's hands massaged Rukia's back and cheeks as he got lost in the intense flood of pleasure that was overtaking him.

Their rhythm was frantic and crazed now, Ichigo yanking her back by the hips to pound insanely into her. She was rubbing her clit rapidly, panting in little mewls and moans, her clit insanely sensitive and responding to her unyielding fingers. Her moans grew higher and louder, sending Ichigo over the edge, he loved when he made her cum.

"Ahhh. Ahh. Ichigo..." Rukia gasped for air as an intense orgasm threatened to take her senses. Ichigo hunched himself over her once more, his fingers digging into her hips, while he plowed into her like a wild beast.

"Cum for me, Rukia," he grunted in her ear with a thrust, his cock twitching and pulsing as he released his hot semen in her ass. She shuddered as his cum filled her sending her over her peak.

"UUUgggggghhh. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She arched her back to take all he had, still frantically assaulting throbbing her clit. He grunted again, his face pressed into the back of her shoulder blade, as he spurt again and again in to her, gushing cum in her ass; filling her up so much it almost pushed him out. She writhed under him, her body jerking violently as she was wracked with another huge orgasm. She began to whine and moan. Shock waves rippling through her while Ichigo still remained in her ass, rocking slowly. "MMmmmmm." She moaned relishing the ebbing waves. They enjoyed the moment for a while longer.

He pulled out of her slowly with a small pop and rolled over right as she collapsed on to her stomach. She breathed deeply enjoying the afterglow. He rolled over kissing her shoulder blade that was moist with sweat. Her mind was cloudy but euphoric, a dazed smile on her face. Ichigo was breathing hard, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath.

"Wait till you see…what I have planned for tomorrow night…when I patrol with you…" Ichigo said to her. "…You might wanna bring a change of underwear."

"Ichigo."

"What? I'm just saying."

.

.

the end of Sayuri Orange Lily to be continued in **Renge**


End file.
